Help
by Mia1995
Summary: Kendall and Jo are making a year soon and Kendall want's to give Jo a pretty huge gift. Tensions rise when the guys plan their once a year hockey match to see but Camille has a show broadcasting that same day. Hateful words are shared, cold shoulders are forming, and cold glares are exchanged. The boys are drifting apart but on that same fateful day tragedy strikes.
1. Chapter 1

Regular story-line

Kendall was holding a small black box in his hands but hides it when the door opens. Katie was standing at the door way confused.

"What' up with the box?" Katie asked

"What box?" Kendall said relaxed but Katie lifts her eyebrow knowing her brother is lying.

"Okay, fine. Close the door." Kendall said, he can't lie to Katie because she will find out in the end. Katie closes the door and sits next to Kendall.

"Okay, you know me and Jo have gone out for a year." Kendall stated

"Yeah..." Katie said

"Okay, man this is hard to say." Kendall said laughing to himself

"Kendall, grandma, who is forgetful, can tell a story faster than you. Spill it?" Katie said laughing

"Don't need to act all snappy. Okay what do you think?" Kendall said as he opened the black box to show a beautiful pick stone on top with a silver band.

"It's gorgeous." Katie said awe-struck

"Is a promise ring, I'm going to give it the Jo for our anniversary." Kendall said blushing

"You really love her don't you?" Katie asked

"Words can't describe." Kendall said

"When are you going to give it to her?" Katie asked

"Well, she comes back from her movie set in New York tomorrow. She is going to be exhausted and in three days which is our anniversary I will give it to her." Kendall responded

"Good plan, big brother. I know she will love it." Katie said smiling and left the room. Kendall is now thinking of the perfect words to give it to her.

_Throughout my life, I never found no one like you. _Then he stopped there because he was now lost what to say next. He got up to pick Jo off from the airport.

* * *

Jo P.O.V

I was watching all the clouds forming in the sky, the sky was a beautiful shade blue, and just thinking that i'm seeing Kendall again makes it even better. I couldn't help but smile and just thinking about his innocent smile, shaggy blonde hair, and beautiful green eyes.

"Have someone in mind?" A little woman said to me. I was startled for a moment because i didn't expect anyone talking on the return flight.

"Yeah, I do." I said smiling

"How long?" The woman asked

"Pardon?" I asked

"How long have you been seeing this lad?" The woman asked in a soft British accent.

"A year in three days." I said proudly

Isn't that something. Does he make your heart skip a beat?" The woman asked

"Yes" I responded

"I can tell you love him." The woman said bluntly

"Is it that obvious." i said laughing

"Does he love you?" The woman asked

"Well we have been dating for almost a year and he says it a lot." I said slightly hurt by her accusation

"Young girl, I have dated many men in my life and I have been with a man for 5 years; he never loved me but i truly love him. I felt foolish for falling into that trap. I just don't want to see a beautiful girl like you hurt. May I see him when we land?" The woman said and i nodded to her. Soon the plane landed and we were in the main lobby of the airport. I saw Kendall holding up a sign that said _Jo Taylor _and i laughed because he had a little chauffeur hat on. I walked towards him with the old woman beside me.

"Welcome back gorgeous." Kendall said and kissed my cheek. I turned to introduce the old woman to Kendall but the old woman had a face of shock when she saw him and ran away holding her luggage.

"That was weird, huh?" Kendall said "Do I have something on my face?" Kendall said looking at window to see his face normal. I was a little worried maybe she had to pick something up but I felt a hand on m shoulder and I turned to see Kendall grabbing my bag to take me to the car.

"Ready my lad." Kendall said in a cheery voice but I didn't hear him

"Hello Jo?" Kendall repeated

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." I said looking where the woman ran off to but i forgot about it when Kendall held my hand. We walk to the entrance near the airport to see my dad driving the car.

"He let me see you but he insisted we take his car." Kendall said smiling; it was good that he and my dad started bonding ever since Kendall an I made 5 months. I still was thinking about the woman running when she saw Kendall. I hope i was just over thinking this.

**Why did the woman ran when she saw Kendall? More to come fellow readers! :D Leave your prediction why the woman ran when she saw Kendall in the review box.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tension rising

Regular Story-line

Jo and Kendall are in the car driven by Mr. Taylor. The day was beautiful and Jo is holding Kendall's hand a bit too tight.

"Ouch, Jo sweetie, that's a little too tight." Kendall said laughing

"Oh, sorry my bad" Jo said as she loosens her grip

"Is okay, didn't think you got stronger in New York." Kendall said

"How was New York, baby?" Mr. Taylor said

"It was great; the people were nice to the cast. The episode should air soon." Jo said smiling but was still thinking about the woman running after she saw Kendall. They arrive at the Palm Woods and park the car. Kendall and Mr. Taylor get Jo's bag then the Palm Woods lobby. Jet lag catches up to Jo and she is totally exhausted from the flight. Mr. Taylor opens the door for Jo and set her bags on the floor. Kendall leaves Jo's bags on top of the dining table and looks her in the eye.

"Glad you had a safe flight. See you tomorrow, sleep well." Kendall says and kisses her cheeks.

"I love it when you're caring. See you tomorrow." Jo says and kisses Kendall's lips. Kendall leaves with a smile on his face. Jo goes to her room and takes a well deserve nap.

* * *

Kendall P.O.V

Jo looked like something was nagging at her but I might be with that woman. I guess she was with the Jet lag. I enter the apartment to see the guys all pumped up and Camille was there trying to talk over them. I whistled and soon enough they became quiet.

"Thank you Kendall." Camille said.

"Okay, I have a play opening up soon and I want to know if you guys can come to support me." Camille said smiling

"When is it?" Carlos asked

"Never mind that, I'll go." Logan said to Camille. He has a major crush on Camille and Camille has a crush on him. Oddly enough, they both never asked each other out.

"Thanks Logan." Camille said smiling

"When is it?" Logan asked

"October 9" Camille said but all the guys happy faces turned grim.

"Like in three days!" James exclaimed

"yeah?" Camille asked looking a bit hurt

"Well, we have a hockey game to see that and I even bought the tickets like in front of the ice. It's like a tradition and we go every year." James explained

"I think we should make an exception to the rule, we should support Camille. Do they have another date?" Logan explained

"Logan, how can you say that?" Carlos exclaimed

"I'll leave you guys alone, just text me if you can make it." Camille said and left

"You really want to go see a play than see a hockey game with your friends!" James exclaimed

"James, Camille is our best friend we should support her." Logan said calmly

"Please, we know you like Camille and you just want brownie points with her." James said angrily

All the boys look at me for advice but he was in the same predicament. I felt my sweat running down his back from the hateful glares the guys is giving him.

"I'm in the same issue as well. My anniversary with Jo is in three days too and I don't think I can do the hockey game." I said quietly

"Oh, this is just beautiful. Our two best friends are cancelling a guy's hockey game just to spend time with two chicks." Carlos said

"Hey, I love her with all my heart and you have no right to speak like that!" I exclaimed

"So, is official you guys are dumping a tradition to spend time with two girls." James said angrily

"I'm really sorry James but I have something in plan for Jo. At least in Camille's play we can spend time together." I explained

"Two major events happen today, we lost two of our brothers today and now we have two free tickets." Carlos said and James nodded,

"Guys, we can maybe do something else on another day." Logan said calmly

"No, I refuse to break our tradition for two girls who guys like and maybe love. I can see where your priorities are at" James said and left with Carlos. Logan and I let out a sigh of exasperation from this dilemma.

"I'll text Camille that we would need four tickets then." Logan said and starts texting Camille. I feel hurt that he lost basically two of his brothers today. I went to my room and hope that this will get better. _Throughout my life, I never found anyone like you. My heart beats faster when I see you. My stomach gets butterflies when you kiss me. You're the most beautiful girl in the world to me. _

_I'm almost done saying what I'm going to tell her. When I'm done, I'll write it in a letter for her. I hope she likes the promise ring._


	3. Chapter 3: Warnings

Regular storyline

Kendall was sitting down on his bed with his head in his hand. He was on the verge of breaking down until he felt a vibration in my pocket. It was a text message from Jo.

_Jo: Hey, I woke up from an amazing nap. I'm full of energy and ready to waste it. Wanna get a smoothie :D? _

Kendall can have the worst day ever but a message from Jo can change everything. He replies with a smiley face. He grabs his wallet and coat to go see her. He leaves his room to see Logan texting Camille; you know he is texting Camille because he has the biggest smile ever. Katie and Ms. Knight are cooking something in the kitchen.

"I'm going to get a smoothie with Jo, do you guys want anything?" Kendall asked

"Awesome, Please get me a small passion fruit smoothie. I have been craving for one for like two days." Katie says smiling wide

"Okay, one small passion fruit smoothie and what about you, mom?"Kendall asked

"No, thank you." Ms. Knight said but Kendall knew she wants her mango smoothie. Kendall turns to Logan but Logan shakes his head knowing what Kendall was going to ask. Kendall leaves the apartment and goes to Jo's apartment door.

Jo P.O.V

I heard a knock on my door and I saw Kendall but he looked depressed about something. I grab my purse and close the door. I take his hand and his hands were somewhat sweaty.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I'll explain in the smoothie place." Kendall said in a monotone voice. It must be something really bad. We got to the smoothie place and I paid for my blueberry smoothie and for Kendall's strawberry banana smoothie. Kendall gave me a puzzling look.

"It's my treat since I did invite you." I said smiling as we take our smoothies to a table. Kendall then tells me what was wrong and it was a big one.

"We can reschedule our anniversary date so you can go with the guys. Then we get another problem, we need to support Camille." I said withdrawn because it was a tough decision.

"I have something planned for our anniversary. This fight will blow over by tomorrow." Kendall said as he takes my hand.

"What do you have planned for us?" I asked smiling

"Let's say you would never expect it." Kendall said giving a small smirk. I saw something that caught my eye and it was the woman from the airport. I excused myself from Kendall to go outside. I was glad that he never questions everything.

I step outside to see the woman looking at a little bird, I tap her shoulder but she didn't flinch. The woman turned around slowly and just smiles.

"Hello, how are you ear girl?" The woman said smiling

"I'm good but-." I said but I was cut short.

"You want to know why I ran when I saw your boyfriend, correct?" The woman said

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked looking at her piercing blue-green eyes. The woman had short jet black hair and a curvy figure.

"I saw something in his eyes that you are not ready to see young girl. Forget him, please if you don't you will suffer greatly." The woman said terrified

"What do you see in my eyes?" I ask worriedly

"I see something that you are not ready to witness yet. Please heed my warning and leave that boy. Forget about him, if you don't you'll both will suffer greatly." The woman said almost tearing up.

"Ma'am, I love him and nothing can't separate us." I said assertive

"Love can't prevent your future. Does he love you?" The woman asked

"Yes, very much. Now, please can you just stop scaring us?" I said

"Young girl, please just watch your actions. Forget this boy, please. I won't let you suffer." The woman said and soon left

"What do you mean by suffer?" I asked. I turned around to see Kendall on his phone looking gloomy. I really hope they fix their problems and I hope I can ignore mine.

**What do you think the woman is warning Jo about Kendall? Will the guys forgive each other? Next chapter is coming up soon. Man I love writing and thanks for the reviews my fellow readers! **


	4. Chapter 4: Enough

**Enjoy my fellow readers! :D Man I love writing! **

**Warning: small blood reference **

Kendall P.O.V

I got the smoothies for Katie and mom. Jo just entered the smoothie shop looking upset. I paid for the smoothies and hold them in my hands then I walk up to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask

"Yeah, let's drop off the smoothies to Katie and your mom then maybe we can hang out around the pool." Jo responded

"Yeah, let's go." I said and we walk to the Palm Wood.

We reached the Palm Woods lobby to see James and Carlos talking to Buddha Bob. Carlos and James call me over; I was getting a little happy about this.

"Kendall, we gave Katie your ticket. Is that cool?" Carlos said smugly

"She already text me about it and I told her it was fine." I said but Jo squeezed my shoulders to calm down a bit.

"Oh, we gave Logan's ticket to Buddha Bob." James added

"Great, hope you guys have fun. I need to give this to Katie and my mom." I said then walked to the elevator fast. I made it to the elevator and Jo strokes my shoulder.

"I can't believe their acting this immature about this!" I whispered to Jo.

"Maybe is just a way for them to get in your head. Don't worry about it, okay." Jo said reassuringly. The elevator dinged and we got in. I was trying to control my breathing to calm down my anger. We reached my floor and I opened the door and left the smoothies in the fridge for Katie and mom. Logan was still texting Camille and I just left with Jo.

"I'm scared." I said bluntly

"Why?" Jo asked

"I think this is the end of our friendship. Man, I can't lose them not now or ever." I said but then my breathing got erratic. I couldn't breathe very well. Jo was stroking my back and telling me to breathe in and out. It was working but I'm getting worried.

"Hey it will get better, you'll see." Jo whispers in my ear and kisses my forehead. She helps me get up and we walk to the poolside. I hold her hand as we entered the poolside and sat on the recliners. The sun was setting down soon and it was beautiful.

"Feel better?" Jo ask when she was playing with my hair

"Now I'm" I said looking at her and she blushes.

I can't wait for her to see her gift but I hope the guys become friends again. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was Jo's. I really do love her; she is one of the greatest things that have happen to me. I can't imagine my life without her and I don't plan on thinking about it. I let my head rest on her shoulders and we watch the sunset in peace. Soon, I dropped her off home and gave her a kiss goodbye. I walk back to the apartment to see the guys sitting on the couch just looking at their phones.

I walk over to the fridge to pour myself a glass of water and the guys are still not talking. My heart is slowly breaking just looking at them but then Logan spoke.

"Kendall, do you still want to see the play?" Logan asked

"I guess, that can Jo's and I date for our anniversary." I said casually

"Okay" Logan said blandly

"Cool" I said neutrally

"Carlos, are you excited about our hockey game?" James asked smugly

"Yeah, I mean brothers should spend time together." Carlos responded

"We can spend time together in Camille's thing or just go another day to the hockey thing?" Logan said bluntly

"Logan, please Camille is totally out of your league. Go someone who you can handle." James retorted

"That's a low blow James." I said

"Oh come on we all see it! You would go with the shy, pale, awkward nerd?" James retorted

"View it like this that; would you pick a kind, sweet, smart nerd or an arrogant, close minded, immature jock?" Logan retorted

"Do I smell fire because someone just got burned!" Carlos exclaimed and I almost choked on my water.

"Shut up Carlos!" James and Logan said in unison. The boys kept bickering and I held in my anger.

"Shut up." I mumbled but they still kept continuing

"Please Logan you're such a mama's boy." Carlos said

"Let's not talk helmet head." Logan shouted back

"Shut up" I mumbled a little louder but they didn't hear me. I forgot I still hand the glass cup in my hand.

"Please, let's not talk bed wetter!" James said to Logan

"I just did it one time in a sleep over because someone put my hand in warm water!" Logan retorted back. Soon enough I snapped like a twig.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed and the glass broke in my hand.

"Enough with the fighting, if we can't act like friends then just act like neutral band members; we can then stop all this non sense yelling. I'm getting sick and tired of all this immaturity. Come on, is just a hockey game, is it so important that we have to break this friendship. Really, answer me?!" I exclaimed but the guy's had pale white faces when they saw my mom and Katie carrying their groceries as they entered the room. Also they saw that my hand was turning completely red from the blood.

I got so fed up that I went to my room and locked the door with my bloody hand. I didn't even bother to clean it. I let the blood drip down on the wood floor and let my tears slide down my cheek. Three more days of this agony, I'm going to die.


	5. Chapter 5: What beautiful eyes you have

Kendall P.O.V

I just let the tears fall but my mom was knocking on the door like crazy. I got up to open the door for her but I was greeted with shock when she saw my hand. I knew we had to go to the hospital; I grab a coat and head to the door.

"Boys, Kendall will need stitches and I want all of you to good straight to bed. We'll discuss this when you get back to school." Ms. Knight said and left with me.

* * *

Regular story-line

The boys were trying to absorb the fact that they made Kendall mad, they made Kendall break a glass cup, and they made him bleed.

"I guess some friendships aren't meant to last long. I guess we just become band members." Logan said and head to the room.

"Yeah, I guess so." James said and went to bed.

"Didn't think it would end like this?" Carlos said to Katie

"You guys can act like girls. Seriously is a hockey game more important than your friendship with the guys and with Camille?" Katie asked but Carlos just left.

"You won't understand Katie." Carlos said and closes the door to the bedroom. Katie was trying to absorb what was happening and put away some of the groceries then went to bed.

* * *

Regular storyline: At the hospital

It was around 8:30 Pm when they were seen by the doctor. The doctor cleans Kendall's wound and puts no more than 5 stitches on his left hand; his writing hand. The doctor told them that he should miss school tomorrow because he's hand was sore and if he moved it too much; it can aggravate the stitches and cause him to bleed out. Ms. Knight went to use the restroom for a moment and Kendall was sitting down on a chair waiting until he saw a familiar face. It was the same woman who Jo kept seeing. Kendall walks up to her.

* * *

Kendall P.O.V

It was that woman again; I need to know why she is always near Jo. I tap on her shoulder and she didn't jump.

"Oh, are you?" she said in amazement

"Please don't be offended by this but why are you upsetting my girlfriend?" I asked in a gentle manner. She looks at my hand and back to my eyes then leans close.

"My, what beautiful eyes you have. The day is coming. Please, leave the girl and you'll both be spared from emotional anguish. If you proceed with this girl, your friendship will heal but it will cost you." The woman whispers in my ear.

"What are you talking about?"I asked with curiosity

"Break the relationship with this girl and you'll both won't suffer. Love may conquer all storms but this time your love will lose, harshly." The woman says and she looks at my eyes with pure focus.

"Such beautiful eyes, it's a shame to see them in tears." The woman said and left.

"What? Come back!" I shouted but she kept walking forward and disappears into the night. My mom came back from the restroom and we drove home in exhaustion. I enter the apartment room and headed straight to bed. I was thinking of the woman's warning but I shrugged it off. She mentioned that my friendship will be fixed at least…..

**I actually tried to look up if Kendall was left-handed or right-handed and it was unknown because he plays guitar with his right hand but signs autographs with his left. For the writing part I made him left-handed. Also the woman is actually a young woman not an old woman; I need to fix that. Enjoy! :D **


	6. Chapter 6: Two more days

Kendall P.O.V

I woke up about 10:00 Am to see my hand is still red but the guys are gone. I grab my phone to see 2 messages:

_Jo: Hope everything is okay. Camille told me what happened to your hand and she gave me the tickets to her play. See you soon._

_Logan: We decided that we are all no longer friends since it caused a lot of dispute and pain. We all decided to just go by first name basis; mostly me and James. Carlos and James are doing the same with you. Camille gave Jo the tickets, sorry if this wasn't the outcome you hoped for but we all had this pent-up anger and it erupted last night. Sorry for being the bearer of bad news, Kendall. _

Is funny how you can become happy and then utterly depressed in one second. How can the guys be such quitters? We are hockey players and we don't quit for anything. My stitches are itching like crazy but I fight the urge to scratch. I got dressed and ate some breakfast then decided to take a walk since I can't use my hand that much or risk going back to the hospital. It was a great day to take a nice walk. The sun was shining bright, the sky was clear, and the traffic was pretty smooth. I look both ways before I crossed the street and went to buy a card for Jo. I saw a Walgreen and went inside.

I headed straight to the card aisle to see the anniversary cards they had. I saw a plain pink card that stated "Without you" on the front and on the inside it said "My life would be meaningless, I love you." I picked that card and headed straight to the cashier. I left the change in her tip jar and left. I was hoping Jo would like her gift and today I was going to start writing in the card; no matter how much it hurts my hand. I heard a car screeching in the street to stop from hitting another car. The car stopped in time. I made it back to the Palm Woods and headed straight to my apartment room when Bitters calls me.

"Mr. Knight, ditching school are we?" Bitters said smugly trying to give us our first strike in months.

"No sir, I'm excused today due to an accident I had with my hand." I responded back confidently and he retreated back to his computer, defeated. I smiled loving the fact I defeated him. I entered the apartment to see my mom ironing some clothes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" My mom said with a smile.

"Good, I went to buy Jo a card for our anniversary." I said heading to my room

"Oh, that's nice. Did you and the boys solve your problem?" My mom ask

"Yeah, we did. It's all good." I said faking a smile and entered my room.

"Is a lie, can't you tell." I whispered to myself. I headed to the desk we have in our room and started writing in the card:

_Throughout my life, I never found anyone like you. My heart beats faster when I see you. My stomach gets butterflies when you kiss me. You're the most beautiful girl in the world to me. I love starting my mornings with you and ending my night with you. You are my favorite hello but my hardest goodbye. You are my world and without you, I'm nothing. So today I give you a Kunzite stone; it means romance and signifies eternal love; happy one year anniversary and many more to come, Love you. _

_I was so happy that I found the right words but it wasn't enough to describe how I feel about her. She brings the best of me even when I don't think I'm good enough. I would need the sky to describe how much she means to me. I feel a huge smile upon my face when I think of her. Soon enough that smile faded when I heard the door slam hard then screaming fills the room._

_"You are a jerk for doing that!" Logan screamed_

_"Is just a hockey game, grow up!" Logan shouted again. I wanted to cover my ears but it was pointless._

_"Please, you know you rather go to a hockey game than be in a boring play watching Camille kiss a guy on stage. Here's a secret: the reason she is good at it, is because she doesn't think about you." James retorted_

_"I'm elated you gave my ticket away, but now I feel bad for Buddha Bob." Logan said_

_"Why is that?" James questioned_

_"Because he has to put up with all her idiotic remarks about the play; the fact that talk to the other girls while we watch the game." Logan retorted_

_"You're just jealous because girls prefer me over you." James said_

_"Yeah, how attractive a womanizing pop star, that's rich." Logan retorted _

_"What did you call me?!" James exclaimed_

_"Oh, I'm sorry do you want me to draw it out for you or maybe sound it out." Logan said and I heard a punch. I got up from my chair and opened my door to see Logan cover his bloody mouth._

_"What's going on here?" I asked_

_"Well, this cretin thought it would be hysterical to go tell Camille that she ruined our 'guys' night and left." Logan said as he got up slowly._

_"James, that's uncalled for." I said and soon Carlos spoke._

_I don't care anymore, name when the last time we all hanged out together was, name one time when we had a guys night, name one time when we just chilled out in the sun and just talk." Carlos said with tears forming._

_"Kendall, you said that we're brothers, right? Have you ever seen a brother ditch his family to be with his girlfriend? Logan, Have you ever seen a brother drop a once a year tradition to go to a play for a girl who may or may not like them? Have you seen a brother defend for what he believes?" Carlos said. The room was dead silent and Logan and I were speechless from Carlos speech._

_"I guess by your mute mouths you can't think of a time, right? I never seen this type of anger erupt between us and I'm not going to be involved with you or Logan, clearly you forgotten what is like to be friends." Carlos said and went straight to his room._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Logan asks angrily as we follow Carlos into the room to see him packing._

_"For being the smartest person in the group you clearly can't state the obvious." Carlos retorted as he packs his clothes, underwear, helmets, socks, and little necessities. _

_"Where do you think you're going to leave in L.A?" I ask _

_"I knew where a good cheap motel is at and I plan to stay there." Carlos stated_

_"No, you're not!" a voice said and it was my mom_

_"Ms. Knight please is the only way to give each other some space. It's clear that we are still fighting even has band members. I already found a motel near the Palm Woods and walking distances to Rocque records, please." Carlos pleaded and my mom just had one condition._

_"Alright, I want you to call your parents about this first. I need you to also find a roommate that I know to stay with you. Also I want you to call me in the morning and at night." Ms. Knight said sternly_

_"He won't need a roommate because I'm going with him." James said and started packing as well. _

_"Same rules apply to you too." Ms. Knight said and left the room._

_"You guys are really leaving, how mature. Running away from your problems, really?" Logan stated_

_"Is not running away if you're thinking about it and finding ways to make it work, understand better or do you want me to use big words?" James said_

_"Depends can you use a dictionary?" Logan retorted coldly_

_"Alright that's it; I'm getting really sick and tired of your stupid remarks about me. I think the reason you're acting like this because for once in your pathetic little life you become the bully. Does it feel good to belittle someone?" James said menacingly but all Logan can do was clap._

_"I'm so proud of you, using a word like that must make that hamster's wheel smoking, huh?" Logan said but then James shoves him. Soon James and Carlos finish packing, call their parents for the approval and left. My heart is literally breaking now because I just lost two of my brothers and Logan is practically not even speaking to me that much since the argument. We had a quiet dinner and it felt empty without Carlos telling his jokes or James talking about something that happened in Rocque records. I was glad that Kelly and Gustavo were on a business trip and will be back in two days; on Jo's and I anniversary, the hockey game, and Camille's play. Two more days of this agony and maybe it will all be over soon._

**Well Logan is a bit snappy with James. Poor Kendall two more days of this agony, right? When will the friendship be fixed? Do you think Kendall will listen to the woman's warnings? probably not. Stay tuned for the next chapter my fellow readers! Thanks for the reviews and for some who corrected me about Kendall playing the guitar with his left-hand, I highly appreciate the correction and also a new fact! Thank you again. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: One more day

Kendall P.O.V

I never thought it would get this bad. In school they give each other the cold shoulder. James is not talking to me, Carlos is not even looking at me, and Logan is treating me like an acquaintance. During Lunch, Logan is with Camille, James is with Carlos and two girls from English, and I was with Jo. We ate quietly for a moment and ask how my hand was and I replied dryly. I went to throw away our trays and hoping this day can end already. In Math, I sat next to Jo because the guys are all spread out and we had a substitute today. For two hours, I just took a nap while Jo played with my hair and we walked to the Palm Woods together.

Jo had to talk to Camille about the attire for her play tomorrow and I waited for her. I sat in the bench and another person sat down next to me; it was the women.

"Why do you disobey my warnings?" The woman ask looking stiff

"Because I believe in reasoning not some hocus pocus stuff. " I said bluntly

"How is your hand?" The woman asks without even taking her eyes of a street sign.

"Better than last night" I responded back

"Leave the girl now. Please don't be a fool." The woman pleaded again

"What is your hurry about breaking me and Jo up, seriously explain to me!" I shouted at her.

"Young love is so naïve at times. Do you wish to know why?" The woman asked and puts both of her hands on my forehead and closes her eyes. Soon I see images of Jo and me lying down on a grass field but she has tears in her eyes, Another image was the guys giving each other a huge group hug, The guys have tear soaked eyes and red noses, I see a group of people around me and Jo, I hear voices that are saying 'sorry' 'forgive me' 'come back' 'I hate you', and I see people weeping but I can't see their face. The woman removes her hands from my forehead and she looks intensely in my eyes.

"I'm not strong enough to show you the whole vision, but they are not good. Please, heed my warning young boy your love for this girl won't save both of you. If only you knew what the vision was." The woman said but I started hyperventilating and she looks at me one last time.

"It's already starting. I wish you luck dear boy." The woman said and left but when I got up to get her I felt dizzy. I almost fell to the ground but I stabilize myself. I felt like someone was choking the life out of me. It was starting to get hot in her and my stomach was killing me. My heart was beating faster and faster; I felt like it was going to burst.

I saw Jo walking away from Camille then starts running when she sees me. I think I was dying but I don't know of what. Soon I heard her angelic voice.

"Kendall, what's wrong with you?" Jo asked with concern

"I…can't breathe right." I muttered slowly.

"Do you feel like your heart is about to burst?" Jo asked

"Yeah….." I muttered

"Kendall, do you feel dizzy, sweating, and shortness of breath?" Jo ask as she softly plays with my hair, she knows it calms me down

"You are having a panic attack. Just sit back and breathe in and out slowly. You're not dying okay. Breathe in and out for me." Jo says calmly and I do it. My hair beat slows down and I feel more relaxed. She is still playing with my hair.

"You're going to be alright." Jo whispers in my ear

"Breathe in and out, baby." Jo whispers again. Soon, the episode leaves but I'm light-headed. We sit on a bench and wait until I fully recover. I was feeling better in a few minutes.

"How do you know it was a panic attack?" I ask

"I had a few in the past month and in my set in New York. I learned how to control it." She said smiling then I grab her hand.

"You know that I care about you?" I said to Jo while I look in her brown eyes.

"And I care about you. I can't imagine a day without you, Kendall." Jo said softly

"You mean the world to me." I said to her

"You're my lifeline." Jo said then caresses my cheek.

"Jo I'm truly madly, deeply in love with you." I said to her as I kiss her lips.

"I'm truly madly deeply in love with you too, Kendall." Jo said as she kisses me again. We walk to the Palm Woods and waiting for tomorrow to come. Just one more day and maybe things can get back to normal.

**Now the fun or tension is going to start! I'm going to put some movie quotes in the following chapters and put where I got the quote from, who said it, and the movie. I hope you guys are enjoying the story!**


	8. Chapter 8: Take care of her

Kendall P.O.V

Today was the day that I'm giving Jo's gift to her. I take a deep breath and practice my lines; turns out I'm a nervous wreck. I know I'm young but I feel like she is the one for me and maybe my wife, but I'm thinking too far ahead. I go back to my bed and embracing the still apartment so I can think. I saw my hand was getting better but it hurts at time. There was a knock on my door.

"Is open" I said and Katie enters the room still in pajamas because everyone's event starts at 7:00P.m.

"I'm sorry that you and the guys are fighting." Katie says as she sits next to me on my bed.

"You don't need to apologize; it is not and never will be your fault, baby sister." I said to her but she gives me a weak smile.

"Let me give you something to wear for the hockey game." I say as I get off my bed and walk towards my closet. I searched the closet and I found it, my lucky hockey shirt. I got my lucky hockey shirt when I went to my first hockey game with my mom and they were handing out free hockey jersey for only ten people, I was one of the ten. I have it with me on test day but I do study; it's a boost but since I got that shirt when I was like 7, so the extra-large shirt became a small within 10 years. The shirt was now Katie's size.

"I want you to wear this." I said as I hand her the shirt and she gives me a confuse face.

"It's your lucky shirt, I can't take this." Katie protested

"It a hockey game tradition to wear your favorite team and the shirt will fit you perfect. If you love me, you'll take it." I said smiling

"I do love you but I don't want to ruin it." Katie says as she touches the soft fabric of the shirt.

"I think is in good hands, please." I begged and she caved in.

"Okay, thanks Big brother." Katie says and kisses my cheek.

"Tell Camille I said break a leg." Katie says and leaves. She closes the door behind her and I'm left with my thoughts again. I was looking at the clock and it was 12:30P.m. Soon it will all be over; I decided to take a walk. I left my room to see Logan on the couch texting.

"I'm heading out" I said to Logan

"Cool" Logan said dryly

"Want anything?" I ask hoping for at least two words

"Nope" Logan says. I leave the apartment, I wanted to punch something but I stayed cool. I leave the Palm Woods and go for a walk in the park. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and I find an empty bench. I sit there for just a few moments but when I turn to my left I see the woman again; she scared the daylight out of me.

"Jeez, we should get you a bell." I said holding my chest

"Today is the day, what are you going to do?" The woman ask

"I'm staying with Jo, no images, harsh words, or premonitions can change that." I said assertive but she just smiles.

"You think your love for this girl can saveboth of you from anything?" The woman ask bluntly

"I guess we'll find out. I'm having a rough day as it is, can you please leave." I said politely.

"I sense anger in you; your friends will forgive each other but it will cost you." The woman said

"I don't care what it will cost, I just what everything to be okay." I said quietly

"Reconsider your words young boy, you will not like it. You fix one problem but cause another one." The woman said calmly

"Why do I feel like I'm talking to a philosopher." I said and the woman laughs

"In due time, you'll see the problem and let's see if your love for this girl can survive it." The woman said bluntly then leaves.

I'm getting pretty fed up with this woman's so-called predictions. I saw the time on my watch and the time past quickly it was already 2:00P.m. I figured because I took the long way to the park and I'm going to take the long way back. I really just want to be alone and think about everything I'm going to say to Jo. I felt a vibration in my pocket and it was a text message from Jo.

_Jo: Hey, the attire is formal causal for Camille's play. Also she got us tickets in the front row._

I read the message but I didn't reply. I was almost close to the Palm Woods and I want to embrace this sense of peace before I encounter the guys. I enter the Palm Woods lobby to see Camille acting very nervous. She had a beautiful red dress with black heels; Logan picked a great girl.

"Why so nervous, super star?" I said

"Because a film director coming to the play there and I need to perform amazing." Camille said

"Camille you'll do fantastic, breathe in and breathe out." I said and give her a good hug. I went to my apartment to see Carlos and James

"Hey" I said with a smile but they gave me a cold look.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know which face was talking." Carlos retorted

"Guys, please can we just talk this out?" I pleaded

"Yeah, after you remove the knives out of my back." James said but Katie enters the room wearing my shirt.

"Ladies, please calm yourselves. You guys sound like women on menopause." Katie retorted playfully and I had to hold in my laughter.

"Ready to go, Katie?" Carlos ask

"Yeah, I'm going to get my cell phone. Where's Buddha Bob?" Katie questioned

"In the parking lot, we have to get there early so we can get the shade." James said

"Okay, I'm texting mom that I'm leaving." Katie said

"Oh, tell her that you'll be turning off your phone." James said

"Why?" Katie asked

"Is a tradition that way we won't get distract from the hockey game until we get home." I explained and Katie nodded.

"Yeah, that's why." Carlos said with a little smirk; it was a smirk of happiness.

"Okay, done" Katie says as she turns off her phone "and done" Katie added. Soon they left and Katie gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"See you soon, Big brother." Katie whispers in my ear

"Have fun, Baby sister, love you." I whispered back.

"Love you too." She whispers then leaves with the guys.

I took a nice hot shower, put on some cologne, deodorant, and brushed my teeth. Then I put on black socks that go well with my black slacks and a white dress shirt. I put on my black tie to match with my black dress shoes. I grab the card with the ring and place it in my black coat. I look like a spy and Jo loves that look; she calls me OO7 because of that. It was 6:30P.m and I still haven't seen Logan but knowing him he got Camille flowers and went to the play early to drop them off. I took a deep breath and left the apartment and close the door because my mom went to see a movie with a couple of friends.

I went to Jo's apartment to pick her up and when she opened the door my heart just stops. She looks like an angel, she was wearing a beautiful blue dress with white heels, her make-up was subtle but she looks breath-taking.

"Cat got your tongue?" Jo says with a pearly white smile

"Oh, you have no idea." I said smiling.

"Come my lady, Happy anniversary." I whisper in her ear and kiss her cheek.

"Oh, is that why I marked my calendar with tiny hearts?" Jo says smiling as she tells her dad goodbye and says I love you.

"You take good care of her, son." Mr. Taylor says

"That's my top priority, sir." I said as I firmly shake his hand then walk Jo to the parking lot. I unlock the car and open the car for her, she gets in but had a frighten look on her face. I look back where she was looking but there was nothing. I got into the car and start it.

* * *

Jo P.O.V

Kendall opens the door for me like a perfect gentleman and when I looked to my right I saw the woman with a look of dread but she then left. Kendall gets in the car and soon we are on our way to Camille's play.


	9. Chapter 9: Help

Regular story-line: Movie theater

Ms. Knight was with Taylor's mom and other moms from the Palm Woods. They were watching a romance movie that just came out. They paid their ticket and bought small popcorn with soda. Ms. Knight, text each of the children that her phone as off. Afterwards she talks with the other moms until the movie theater becomes dark.

* * *

Regular story-line: Hockey game

Buddha Bob was driving James, Katie, and Carlos to the hockey game. It was a quiet ride and Katie was fighting the urge to turn on her phone to text someone, anyone. Carlos notices Katie tapping the car floor repeatedly like is she was nervous.

"Are you okay, Katie?" Carlos ask

"I feel like something is going to happen. I don't know but I have a weird feeling." Katie responded

"Maybe is because you feel guilty about coming here with us?" Carlos said

"Will you guys ever forgive and make-up?" Katie ask Carlos

"I don't know, Katie." Carlos said sadly but his eyes caught the Hockey rink and his eyes were getting a little watery.

"We're here" James said happily and Buddha Bob finds a good parking spot and they go to the line then wait until they let them in.

* * *

Regular story-line: Camille's play

Logan just left Camille white lilies in her dressing room and took his place in the front row but to his disappointment, Kendall and Jo were not there. They must be stuck in traffic is what Logan was thinking. Logan reaches in his pocket to turn off his phone and waits for the lights go off.

* * *

Kendall P.O.V

The afternoon sun was beautiful as the sun was setting down and Jo was looking out the window. She looks so beautiful and I grab her hand and squeeze it hard. We are at a red light and I look at her. She smiles at me and I couldn't take it anymore. My heart was beating fast.

"Jo, I need to tell you something and I can't take it anymore." I said trying to be serious but I kept laughing.

"What?" Jo asked almost concerned

"What do you see in the future?" I asked when the light turned green. Soon we were entering the intersection.

"What do you see?" Jo asked, soon the sky was getting a bit darker, night was coming soon.

"I see you." I said but I noticed a car in Jo's side acting funny. I ignored it.

"Jo, I really think you're special. I can't describe you." I said noticing the car on Jo's side was losing control. The driver was starting to freak out. I was going 75 mph on the highway but the car looked like it was going a bit faster.

"Kendall, are you okay?" Jo asked very worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know I think you're the greatest thing that happened to me." I said trying to make her avoid watching the window.

"You know I have an angel?" I said smiling

"Really, who?" Jo asked intrigued

"I'm not going to say it's what makes me special." I said laughing. The car next to Jo soon lost full control and was swerving left and right. Jo was about to look at the window, when I said the worst thing possible.

"I think we should break up!" I exclaimed but bit my lip wishing I could have said something better.

"What, why, you're breaking up with me on a highway!" Jo exclaimed

"I'm sorry." I said noticing the car was swerving to Jo's side and I unbuckled my seat belt to shield her from the collision.

"Kendall, what are you doing?!" Jo exclaimed as she punches me

"I'm sorry, Jo, forgive me." I said as a lone tear leaves my eye as the car hits us. The car rolled over the highway metal barrier and the other car was following suit.

I held Jo tight as her head was bobbing back and forth. Windows are breaking, Bodies are pressed hard against the car, our heads collide with each other and windows, Pieces of the car were attacking us. The car made an abrupt stop and I was dizzy, but Jo was bloody and had a door handle in her knee. I tried to unbuckle her seatbelt while the other car landed in a nearby tree trunk. I unbuckled her seat belt finally and open the door for her; I gently pushed her out and put the ring and card in her purse. I lock all the door but the car rolled over once again and I flew out my window. I rolled to the ground as my car goes to a nearby lake. I found it hard to even crawl but Jo was waking up and freaking out. I just closed my eyes.

* * *

Jo P.O.V

It happened all so fast, first Kendall wants to break up, he unbuckles his seat belt, and then I blanked out. I open my eyes slowly and my head is pounding hard and I see Kendall on the ground and his eyes are closed. I ran to him ignoring my pain and I made it to him. I was feeling a bag of mixed emotion; one was confusion.

"Kendall, please wake up. Wake up, Kendall!" I screamed and he opens his eyes slowly.

"Are…. You …okay?" Kendall muttered out before blood was coming out.

"Kendall, please don't leave. I'm going to call 911." I said and ran to my phone faster and faster ignoring the pain. I grabbed my purse and took out my phone quickly. I dialed 911.

"Hello, I need help!" I shouted through the phone

"State your emergency." The operator said calmly

"There was an accident; my boyfriend and I are injured badly. Please, hurry up." I said weeping through the phone.

"We are tracing your call now, sweetie. We are sending an ambulance there as fast as we can." The operator said but the call soon dropped. The signal must weak. I go to Kendall's side until the pain in my knee was killing me.

I looked down to see a door handle in the side of my knee. I pulled it out and it wasn't in that deep. I went to Kendall to see him struggling.

"Call…..the…..guys….tell….them…..am…sorry." Kendall said as he was struggling to breathe.

"I called 911, they are coming soon. Keep your eyes open, baby." I said crying.

"Plea….se" Kendall muttered. I dialed the guys' number on my phone to first call Carlos but it went to voice mail

"Carlos we had an accident please pick up. Kendall says he's sorry. Please pick up!" I shouted then called James but it went to voice mail.

"James, please tell everyone to get out of voice mail! We had an accident and it looks pretty bad. Please pick up, Kendall says he's sorry." I said sobbing then I called Logan but it went to voice mail.

"People please remove your voice mail. Kendall says he's sorry but please we need help Logan but it went to voice mail. I was near Kendall when I hear a rustling. We both saw that the car lingering in the tree wasn't holding it longer and it fell.

The car was tumbling down and I was paralyzed. It was coming faster and faster but then I felt a shove and I landed on my side to see the car tumbling down and it hit Kendall.

"Oh, no KENDALL please! No, not no not today! Kendall!" I said as I dropped the phone

I ran to his side and he was in bad shape. He painfully turns his head to me.

"Tell my mom and Katie...I love them. Katie says to Camille to break a leg." Kendall whispers in my ear. I felt my tears slide down my bloody cheeks.

"Look…in….your…..purse." Kendall muttered

"Kendall please don't leave." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you, my angel." Kendall said before he closed his eyes.

"Kendall, wake up." I said nudging him but nothing.

"Kendall, wake up, please." I said crying.

"Come back, come back, Kendall." I said crying as I hold him tight. I heard the sirens but it was too late. Kendall is gone and now I'm alone. I saw one of the paramedics was the woman who told me to avoid Kendall.

**'Come back'- Titanic- Rose to Jack**

**'What do you see in the future?'- What hurts the most music video by Rascal Flatts**

**Hope you are enjoying the story! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: One new message

_Regular story-line: Camille's play_

_ Logan was utterly disappointed with Kendall and Jo for not supporting Camille. Logan can see it in Camille's eyes but she pulled through. Camille was ending the play by kissing the lead male but Logan cringes when he thinks about James's comment about it. The play ends and they received a standing obviation. Camille signals Logan to meet in the dressing room and he did. Camille was sitting down in her chair admiring the white lilies._

_"You were fantastic!" Logan exclaimed and Camille blushes._

_"Thanks, I'm glad you came." Camille said _

_"I thought Kendall and Jo would come though." Logan said angrily_

_"Is fine, I'm upset but I would be devastated if you didn't come." Camille says quietly_

_"Really?" Logan questioned_

_"Of course, you're like my best friend." Camille said smiling but Logan put on a fake smile. He was afraid if his friends were right all along._

_"So the night is young, wanna get dinner?" Logan ask_

_"Yeah, but I have to tell you a secret." Camille says smiling_

_"What?" Logan ask_

_"Do you wanna know why I do well in the kissing scenes?" Camille ask quietly_

_"I guess." Logan responded but was afraid to hear James theory come out of her mouth. Camille comes closer to Logan that he came smell her perfume and see deep in her brown eyes._

_"The reason is because I think of you." Camille whispers to Logan's ear and kisses his lips passionately. Logan knees felt weak but he bounces back quickly. Camille lets goes and smiles._

_"Way better than I imagined." Camille smiles_

_"Ditto" Logan says smiling_

_"Wanna go to dinner, now?" Camille says as she grabs the white lilies and her purse._

_"Yes" Logan says as he opens the door for Camille. They walk to Logan's car when Camille's hand finds his. He opens the car door for her and he walks to his side until he sees two ambulances blocking the other way. He gets in the car and drives the opposite way._

_Regular story-line: Hockey game_

_ Katie was enjoying the game with the guys. They had a contest and whoever was sitting in these seats would get to meet the team. Katie's, James', Carlos', and Buddha Bob's seat were called. It was a pretty good way to end the night when they meet the hockey players it will be a memorable night. The hockey player greeted with smiles and kindness. They signed everything they wanted to be signed and Katie asked if they can sign her shirt; they did. They all went next to a burger joint but had to go the long way because two ambulances were blocking the short cut. _

_Regular story-line: Movie theatre_

_ Ms. Knight and the other moms loved the movie and went to a little café down the block and were almost blinded by the ambulance lights. They found the little café and order coffee._

_Jo P.O.V_

_ I held Kendall's dead body but I was getting pulled away from the paramedics. I wanted to stay with him but they wouldn't allow it. The woman was the one who was pulling me away._

_"Sweetie, we are going to help him but you're not helping him when you are struggling with the paramedics, please help us help you." The woman said_

_"You knew this will happen and you didn't bother to warn us!" I shrieked but I was pulled harder from Kendall's grip._

_"Give her a Valium to calm her down." The woman ordered and they popped a pill in my mouth but I spit it out. I need to be near Kendall but it was futile because I was in so much pain. I just broke down in tears as they tried to revive him. The woman lifts me onto the gurney, I couldn't stop looking at Kendall' dead body. I saw my purse and remember he wanted me to open it._

_"Please my purse, I need it." I said over the oxygen mask and the woman grabs it then hands it to me. I held my purse tight thinking about Kendall. I overheard a paramedic saying we got a pulse. I felt so relieved that I drifted off to sleep. I woke up in the hospital as they were cleaning my knee for surgery. I had a mask on my face then drifted off to sleep again. _

_Regular story-line: Palm Woods_

_Soon everyone returns to the Palm Woods, first Ms. Knight came in to set her purse on the table ten turns on her phone. She saw no messages and then went to get a glass of water. James, Katie, and Carlos enter the apartment to see Ms. Knight. _

_"Did you guys have fun?" Ms. Knight ask_

_"Yeah!" they all said in unison but tension rises when Logan comes in with Camille._

_"Hi, Camille, did Kendall give you my message?" Katie ask_

_"Uh, no, Kendall wasn't there." Camille said holding Logan's hand._

_"Was Jo there?" Katie asks again but Camille shakes her head._

_"I thought they went to your hockey game." Camille said innocently _

_"Well we would have noticed something out of the norm there." James said bluntly_

_"Did they send a message?" Camille asked but everyone shook their head._

_"Maybe if you guys turn on your phones maybe you'll find out." Katie said bluntly and they did. James, Carlos, and Logan had one new message; they were all from Kendall._

_"Who is going to play their message first?" Katie asked impatiently "Put it on speaker" Katie added. James pressed his voicemail message and pressed speaker._

_One new message: _"_James, please tell everyone to get out of voice mail! We had an accident and it looks pretty bad. Please pick up, Kendall says he's sorry_.

"Accident?" James said but it wasn't Kendall's voice; it was Jo's…Carlos pressed his voicemail and puts it on speaker; trepidation fills the room.

_One new message:_ _Carlos we had an accident please pick up. Kendall says he's sorry. Please pick up!_

"What's going on?" Carlos asked and Logan was scared to press his voicemail button. He takes a deep breath and presses the button then the speaker.

_One new message: People please remove your voice mail. Kendall says he's sorry but please we need help Logan but it went to voice mail_

Logan's message didn't end there. He heard everything first there was a rustling then something huge and metallic rolling down a hill. He heard a thud and then a loud crash but the worse thing was what he heard next…

_Oh, no KENDALL please! No, not no not today! Kendall! _Tell my mom and Katie_...I love them. Katie says to Camille to break a leg. Look…in….your…..purse. Kendall please don't leave. I love you, my angel. Kendall, wake up. Kendall, wake up, please. Come back, come back, Kendall._

Tears are streaming down Ms. Knight's face as she covers her mouth. Katie was fighting back her tears and James tries to comfort her but she runs to her room. Logan was paranoid about what he just heard but then the phone rings. Ms. Knight picks it up quickly.

"Kendall?" Ms. Knight says over the phone

"He is…..How is he doing…What hospital…Thank you." Ms. Knight hangs up the phone.

"There was an accident on the highway. Jo and Kendall are in Beverly Hospital." Ms. Knight said as she gets Katie out of her room. Everyone goes to the hospital and the boys put all their differences aside to see Kendall.


	11. Chapter 11: How?

Regular story-line

They finally revived Kendall but it was almost ending. In the ambulance ride over, Kendall was losing a massive amount of blood from the accident. His health was slowly declining. Blood was coming from his pale skin, his mouth was blue, His pulse was slow and weak, and his eyes were dull. Paramedics rushed him to the ambulance but they don't know if he will make it. During the ambulance ride, Kendall's pristine white sheets were turning ruby-red. His blood pressure was declining and his lively green eyes were now turning a lifeless grey. They were entering the hospital and later entered the ER with Kendall's blood dripping from the sheets.

Doctors rushed to the young teen's side, his neck brace was turning red, the blue back board was soggy, his legs were in a painful position, and his arms are broken. Internally his body was beyond broken, his head was cracked opened, his nose was broken, many small cuts cover his face, his lip was bloody and cracked, his lung is punctured, his heart beating harder and harder to support his withered body, his hip was fractured, his body was slowly turning blue, his shoulder was dislocated, and his brain was in total chaos trying to make the body work again. One person witnessed this and it was Mr. Taylor; his eyes were wide from fear. Doctors and surgeon reunite in the surgery room to save the young boy's life but it was only the beginning of the war. Mr. Taylor sits in his chair thinking and thinking: _Will Jo survive the surgery? How will she tell his baby girl that her boyfriend might be died? How? _

Soon the door opens and he sees many familiar faces and he didn't want to tell them what he saw.

"How are you holding?" Ms. Knight says as she hugs Mr. Taylor for comfort.

"I don't know, I just got a called from the hospital and then I rushed over here as fast as I can." Mr. Taylor says sobbing

"Have you seen Kendall?" Logan asked showing concern

"Yes" Mr. Taylor says calmly

"How was he?" Katie ask with teary eyes

"I can't say." Mr. Taylor says gloomily

"Please?" Carlos pleaded

"It looks bad, I'm sorry." Mr. Taylor says but a doctor enters the waiting room.

"Josephine Taylor?" The doctor announces and everyone looks at him for answers.

"She made it fine, she did lose a lot of blood, a minor concussion, two broken ribs, and small internal bleeding. She is in room 2414 and should be waking up in a few minutes." The doctor explained and soon left until Ms. Knight grabs the doctor's sleeve.

"Doctor, is there a way I can find out how my son is doing?" Ms. Knight asks showing concern but the Doctor lets out a sad sigh.

"Ma'am I'm not in charge of his care. I was put to take care of Ms. Taylor. I'm sorry." The Doctor says giving her a sympathetic pat on the back. Ms. Knight feels like a pile of boulders were dropped on her chest and she slunk down in the chair; defeated.

Mr. Taylor wants to comfort her but the boys gave him a look that said 'leave her alone; for now'. He got the signal and went to see his daughter. He is contemplating how to tell his daughter she might lose her boyfriend today…..

**My fellow readers, the next chapter is going to be medically graphic and the next chapter(s) will need me to do massive research. Hope you like the story. :)**


	12. Chapter 12: One step at a time

**Enjoy my fellow readers! Hope you like the story and I did my research for the surgery Kendall has to have. There is more research to do but it will be worth it! :D**

Regular Story line: Operating room

The surgeon shaves Kendall's hair to prepare his head for surgery. The surgeon finds out that Kendall was suffering an Epidural Hematoma; is an accumulation of blood between dura and the bone. Kendall soon started seizing and banging his head harder against the stretcher; which made the crack skull worse. The surgeon commanded the nurse to bring pillows quickly to make his surrounding safer. The surgeon raises the bars from the stretcher to prevent him from falling. The nurse brings the pillow and places them under Kendall's fragile skull. The white pillow was slowly turning red but he stops.

"Time was three minutes" The surgeon announces and the nurse writes it down. Soon they put him anesthesia and start fixing his head.

The surgeon asks for the marker to trace the area that needs removal. He traces the area then painstakingly makes the incision. Blood was oozing out slowly but it was cleared up. Then the surgeon makes another incision in his head and soon complications start. The surgeon sees a massive lump of the Hematoma in the poor teen's head. He carefully removes it but it was getting stuck at times, in four tries he removes half of the lump. In two tries, the surgeon removes the persistent lump from the boy's head. A small amount was left over but it is done.

The surgeon stitches up the incision and later cleans the area thoroughly. Kendall was out but needs one more surgery; they need to fix his lung. They gently placed Kendall on his left side to fix his lung and place his arms above his head. They made the incisions to remove the broken rib from his lung. The surgeon places a chest tube inside Kendall to help let out the air from his lung to let it expand. The surgeon left some of the chest out to let the air out. They stitch Kendall again and he is done for now but it was only the beginning of Kendall's painful journey.

The nurses wheel Kendall to ICU and hook him up to multiple machines. On his right you see a heart monitor and blood pressure machine. On his left side, you see multiple IVs and a ventilator. On Kendall's wrist, he has restraints in case he starts pulling them out. Kendall was regaining his color again but slowly. His head is bandaged neatly; you can see his stitched lips, bruised lips, small bandages on his pale face, and two stitches on his forehead.

The surgeon walks to the waiting room with an exhausted look on his face. He sees the room filled with concern faces and teary eyes on each of them.

"Kendall Knight" The surgeon announced and a group of people stood up.

"Yes, how is he?" Ms. Knight ask desperately

"Are you his mother?" The surgeon ask

"Yes" Ms. Knight responded

"We were able to save your son; your son was suffering from an Epidural Hematoma; is when there is a mass accumulation between the bone and dura in the brain. However, he is in a coma for the time being. He also is suffering from a collapse lung and has to have a chest tube within him for the time being. Your son has more surgeries to come, and it will be a long process. We are letting his body rest for today and by tomorrow we'll operate on his fractured hip then fix his dislocated shoulder." The surgeon explained clearly but Ms. Knight let out a soft sob.

"Will he be okay?" Katie asks worriedly and the surgeon looks into her deep brown eyes and lets out a sigh.

"Only time will tell, sweetie. Don't worry, he looks like a fighter." The surgeon said as he pats her shoulder.

"We place him in ICU, is room 1278." The surgeon said "He's doctor will be Dr. Ramirez." The surgeon added then left to the other direction until James spoke up.

"Can we see him?" James ask

"Not today, you'll need to be preparing to see him." The surgeon said and walks away.

"What does he mean by preparing, Logan?" Carlos ask but Logan has fresh tears in his eyes.

"Logan?" Carlos ask again

"I don't know; I don't know Carlos." Logan responded and walks to the restroom. Carlos wants to go and comfort him but Camille beats him to it.

"I got this, go help Katie right now." Camille suggested and Carlos nodded. Camille follows Logan to find him sitting in an abandon stretcher while interlocking his hands in front of him. He looks like he was in deep concentration but the tears gave him away.

* * *

Logan P.O.V

I feel like garbage, scum, bottom of the totem pole bad. I can't believe this is happening to me. Man, Kendall is in a coma and I acted like a total jerk towards him. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Camille.

"Hey" Camille whispers

"Hey" I said withdrawn

"Need some company?" Camille whispers

"Yeah, I guess." I said and she sits on the stretcher next to me.

"He'll be okay, Lodgie." Camille said

"How do you know?" I questioned

"I just have a feeling, please don't cry." Camille says softly as she strokes my hair.

"Alright, I'm scared." I confessed

"Why?" Camille questioned

"Kendall is the glue that holds us together. If he doesn't make it; who will help us when we fall, be there when we accomplish something, act like family when they can't be there for you. I know I have you but Kendall is like our rock. I regret treating him like trash. I don't want to lose my brother and I refuse to lose the other two I have left." I explained. Camille looks teary-eye

"Logan, it will be okay. You can call me anytime." Camille says

"Even at 6A.M on Saturdays" I say smiling

"Well I need to sleep, but you get what I mean." Camille retorts playfully

"You're amazing" I confess

"Thank you and you're adorable." Camille says to me and we kiss. James found us and taps on the wall.

"Um, we're leaving now. Ms. Knight is taking us to the motel to get our stuff." James says then walks away.

"I hope you guys become friends again." Camille says

"Me too" I say and we leave the hospital to help James and Carlos get their stuff.

**Think Logan can fix his friendship or will he need someone to intervene? Who will it be? Think the gypsy will see Jo and help her with Kendall? or will she tell Jo to forget him? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13: It's just a dream

Regular story line: Jo's room

Jo was waking up from the anesthesia to see her father sleeping in the chair. Jo examines her surrounding and she knew she was in a hospital. She notices her knee has stitches but she is still sleepy from today. She sees a clock in her room to see it was 9P.M. She turns to her sleeping father.

"Dad" Jo whispers slowly and her father wakes up immediately

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Mr. Taylor ask

"Tired, why am I in a hospital?" Jo ask

"You do remember do you?" Mr. Taylor ask

"I remember being in a field and I saw Kendall." Jo says fighting to stay awake

"You were in a nasty accident sweetie. They found you next to Kendall and you put up such a fight." Mr. Taylor says sadly thinking of Kendall's withering body.

"Dad, is something wrong?" Jo asks afraid to hear the answer.

"Sweetie, do you remember what really happened with you and Kendall?" Mr. Taylor questions as he is still picturing Kendall's bloody sheets.

"Is just a bad dream, Dad; Nothing to over think about." Jo whispers as she goes back to sleep.

"If only, sweetie." Mr. Taylor mumbles under his breath and lets a small tear fall down. He takes his daughter's hand and kisses; grateful she is alive.

* * *

Regular story line: Motel room

James and Carlos pack their belongings in their suitcases while Ms. Knight signs them out with Katie. Logan was awkwardly standing near door thinking what to say.

"Do you guys need any help?" Logan ask cautiously

"No" James and Carlos say in unison.

Logan was looking at the window now and then to think of something but he was blank.

"Logan, you can stay quiet if you want, I'm in no mood to talk." James says quietly an Logan nods.

"Logan, do you believe in miracles?" Carlos ask

"I haven't seen or experience one, sorry." Logan says honestly but he had a feeling where this was going.

"That's fine, you're opinion. Well I do believe in miracles." Carlos says as he zips up his suitcase. Logan just nods.

James was struggling with his suitcase and Logan goes to help, but James pushes him aside.

"I got this." James says as he struggles to zip up the bag.

"James you probably have a lot of stuff in there; maybe you some accom-."Logan says but is cut off when James just snaps.

"I don't need you trying to help me, okay. I can take care of myself and I don't need you to patronize me today or ever. Alright, I got this." James shouts as he finally closes the suitcase and leaves the room.

"I was trying to help! I'm trying to make an effort to fix this friendship, while you're here practically doing nothing. Do you want us to be friends again?!" Logan shouts back but James drops his bag on the floor then turns around red with anger.

"Do I want to make this friendship? Doing nothing? You can't go one day thinking negative about me, right. Let's make fun of the pretty boy and says he's a monster. You're not the only one who has felt like garbage, alright! I BEEN A TOTAL JERK TO KENDALL AND I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME OTHERWISE!" James screams and takes his bag then heads to the car. Logan was fighting the urge to hit him but he calms himself down. Carlos gets his bag and heads to the car.

Logan leaves the motel room to see Ms. Knight and Katie heading for the car. Logan lets out an exhausting sigh and heads to the car to sit in the back of the car; James was sitting in the front. Katie senses the tension in the car, in the drive to the Palm Woods, in the Palm Woods lobby, and in the apartment. Katie wants to scream and shout but for what' so they can fight some more. The boys go in the bedroom and Katie goes to her. Ms. Knight goes to take a shower for one good reason; to cry and the shower can wash away any evidence of it.

Ms. Knight takes all of her clothes then steps in the shower. She sets it on hot and lets the water cleanse her weeping heart, her blood-shot eyes, her red nose, and her tear-stained tears. She lets out a powerful cry that was a sign of a broken heart. She can't lose her baby boy not now or ever. Her worst fear was happening: Outliving your own child. She couldn't hold her own weight and just sits in the bathtub while the water hits her head. Her skin was burning from the water but she didn't mind at all; she felt numb all day and need this to feel alive.

She hugs herself tight and cries some more. She cleans herself up then dries herself. She looks in the mirror to see the aftermath of the hot shower; red-hot skin but it hides her puffy red cheeks. She puts on her pajamas then heads to her bedroom. She looks at her bed but cries more when she thinks on Kendall when he was a kid.

**Flashback: Kendall seven years old and Ms. Knight 27 years old**

"Mommy, can you help me tied my skate?" A young Kendall asks while holding his skate. 27-year-old, Ms. Knight, smiles at her son.

"Alright, come here my little hockey player." Ms. Knight says as she finishes with the dishes. She ties his skates and he runs off until she calls him.

"Hold up, you forget something." Ms. Knight says

"Oh man, I thought you forgot." A young Kendall says laughing

"I'll never forget my favorite part of the day." Ms. Knight says laughing as young Kendall runs to give her a tight hug. Then he surprises her by giving her a big kiss on her cheek.

"This is new." Ms. Knight says smiling

"Is a thank you kiss, mommy." Young Kendall says smiling

"I should expect more of these." Ms. Knight says smiling.

"I love you mommy" A young Kendall says

"I love you too my little hockey player. Go on and play with the boys, be home in thirty minutes." Ms. Knight says as her runs to the door and out.

**Present day**

Ms. Knight still gets her thank you kisses and it still was her favorite part of the day. She crawls to bed and finally sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Dream World: Ms Knight

Regular story-line: Kendall's hospital room

Kendall's room was dark and the only sound you will hear is the machine's beeping. Soon his soul leaves his body and he looks in the mirror. Soon Kendall's soul was getting a sharp pain in his heart, so sharp he drops to the floor. Tears are streaming from his white face and soon whispers fill the room. Each voice packs a punch.

"_Please let him live, GOD. I need him here with us. Please bring back my brother." Katie voice resonates_

"_Can you two shut up and go to sleep already! Man, I wish I was in the motel room again." James hateful words fill the room. Kendall doubles over._

"_Then why don't you. You only care about yourself." Logan's voice comes in. Kendall's soul is now forming bruises._

"_Can you say something that actually makes sense. Jeez, since when did Camille lower her standards?" James hateful whispers fill the room. Kendall's head was now streaming with blood._

"_That's it. Tomorrow we are settling this like men!" Logan voice shouted. Kendall was hyperventilating._

"_Like what a spelling bee or math tests?" James mocking words swirl around Kendall's head. Kendall was now developing a massive headache._

"_No, it will be an unfair advantage to you." Logan harsh words fill the room. Kendall was now near breaking point. His body was becoming fragile again._

"_You're gonna fight me?" James laughing tone fills the room. Kendall spits out blood; he wants the fighting to end already. Kendall collapse on the floor and was so close to the window. One word makes him fall hard._

"_Yeah, night" Logan's words were the last touch to Kendall's fragile soul and he was soon falling from three stories._

Kendall was in a paralyzed state until he was able to actually fly. He flies over to a park to see a lake, he walks over to see his reflection and it was ghastly. His face is battered from the words, the bruises were huge, the wounds were opening up, and his head was pounding. He flies over to the Palm Woods to go to his apartment room. He was about to enter the guy's room until he hears a faint sobbing. He follows the sobbing to his mother's room to see his mother in fetal position while holding a picture of him and Katie. He wipes away her tears and she stops sobbing.

He closes her eye and she falls asleep then he touches her forehead so he can enter her dreams.

**Regular story-line: Dream **

Ms. Knight was in a white room with no doors, or windows. She was touching the walls until she hears a voice that is too familiar.

"Hi mom" Kendall says smiling

"Kendall, sweetie is that you?" Ms. Knight says smiling

"Yes, ma'am" Kendall says smiling as he walks towards her but Ms. Knight was running towards and hugs him tight.

"I miss you baby boy. Please come back to us." Ms. Knight says to Kendall.

"I want to but nothing is happening." Kendall says as he hold on to his mother tight.

"You gotta try baby. You have to try harder, baby." Ms. Knight says softly as she kisses his cheeks.

"Mom, I'm scared." Kendall says as he starts crying

"What are you scared of?" Ms. Knight says as she let's go to see her son's green eyes.

"Of dying, I don't think I'll make it. I'm scared of leaving." Kendall says as tears stream down his face.

"You won't die sweetie. You're going make it and you'll see Jo, Katie, me, and the guys. You'll live and sing new songs, play pranks, go on tours, play video games, and watch movies. You're a strong boy, Kendall." Ms. Knight says as she kisses his forehead.

"It hurts so bad, mom. I just want to sleep." Kendall says teary-eyed

"Don't go to sleep Kendall. Ignore that white light. Just listen to our voices alright. Can you do that for me?" Ms. Knight pleaded

"I'll try my best." Kendall says and he kisses his mother on her cheek.

"What was that for?" Ms. Knight says smiling

"Is a thank you kiss, remember." Kendall says smiling "I love you mommy" Kendall continued as an invisible force pulls him back.

"I love you too, come back to us soon." Ms. Knight says then soon Kendall was gone.

**Regular Story-line: Real world**

Ms. Knight wakes up to see her room empty, the picture see was holding is next to her, and the door is closed. Ms. Knight runs out of the room to see the boy's room but no Kendall. She walks back to her room and sleeps hoping she will see Kendall again. Kendall's soul was floating outside looking at his distraught mother, he want to stay with them but he was pulled harder by the invisible force and soon he was back in his comatose body. A lone tear fall down his cheek.

**At least**** Ms. Knight got some comfort tonight. What do you think Logan is going to do with James? Will Jo open her purse? Now who do you want Kendall to visit in their dreams?**


	15. Chapter 15: My last battle

**Okay now let's have some fun with this version of Kendall. I want to think outside the box for this and I hope you guys enjoy it! :) Please review and tell me if you like it. **

Regular story-line

The next morning was quiet. Logan was the first to wake up as usual and sees Carlos sleeping soundly but did he hear James and Logan's fight last night since he was the first to go to sleep? Logan gives a sleeping James a cold glare that can break mountain, shake the world, and ruin a friendship. Logan goes to the bathroom but he hears a whisper.

"_Please reconsider your actions." _Said the mysterious voice but Logan shakes it off but turns pale when he looks in the mirror to see Kendall's battered face staring at him.

Kendall's eyes are red from crying, his cheeks are red and bruised, his mouth is bloody and broken, his nose is broken, and his face is full of cuts. Logan gasps at the mirror and tries to touch it but Kendall steps back.

"Kendall?" Logan questions looking down but there was one on in the mirror just his reflection. Logan washes his face to wake up.

"How id you sleep?" The voice ask again but Logan jumps again to see nothing again.

"James or Carlos can you just stop." Logan ask agitated

"Funny, how life can throw a curve, right?" The voice said again and Logan grow tired.

"I'm tired of the games? Can you guys grow up!" Logan exclaims but he stops when he turns around. Logan turned pale to see Kendall standing in front of him.

"Kendall, is this come kind of sick joke? I got that call." Logan ask and Kendall nods painfully.

"No joke, Logan. Can you stop fighting?" Kendall pleaded but it was hurting him; killing him.

"Is hard when your band members are stubborn, it hurts." Logan says but Kendall shakes his head again.

"You don't know what being hurt is yet, you don't know pain. I'm broken, Logan and you didn't see what I saw, and you don't know what is happening inside my body. It hurts and I think I'm losing." Kendall says crying

"Kendall, what happened?" Logan ask afraid what he might see

"You don't want to see." Kendall says as his image slowly fades away.

"Please?" Logan pleaded and Kendall steps out of the mirror and into Logan's head.

Logan hears every scream, sees Jo's scared face, sees the car losing control, heard Kendall said he was breaking up with Jo, sees Kendall protecting Jo, sees Jo running towards his bloody body, sees the car land on him, hears Jo's phone call, and hears Kendall's last word to Jo. Kendall leaves Logan's head and is standing in front of him crying. A rare sight Logan was seeing: His best friend crying.

"Do you know what it's like to be in a coma and your friends are fighting? Do you know how much it hurt when you hear your little sister praying so she can see her big brother? Do you know how hurtful your whispers were to me? Why can't you appreciate your life or friends, while I'm struggling to even breathe? Rethink your actions, if I could wish for one thing is to end this nightmare but then I realize if I wish for it to come true; I'll be dead. Hold on to your girlfriend and never let go because I did and she made it. Bye, Logan." Kendall says and soon vanishes.

"Kendall, no! Come back!" Logan pleaded but Kendall already left. Logan has tears coming down his face and his body is hurting like crazy as if _he_ was in the accident. He felt numb but the pain was so intense that he soon saw darkness.

* * *

James P.O.V

I miss the motel room already; I don't have to deal with all this melodrama. I get up to see Logan's bed empty, as always he gets up early. I go to my sanctuary: the bathroom; where I can feel at ease and no judgment. I grab my towel and go to the bathroom and open the door. My heart stopped when I saw Logan on the bathroom floor unconscious. I was freaking out and I did little slaps on his face.

"Logan, wake up!" I shouted and he opens his eyes.

"What happened?" Logan asks as he rubs his head and finds a bump forming

"You knocked out, I found out on the bathroom floor. What happened?" I ask concerned but he looks away.

"I don't want to talk about it?" Logan says quietly

"Logan now is not the time to ask like a macho man. Come on spill it." I pleaded but my anger was rising up again.

"Forget about it. You think that you do one nice thing I'll spill everything to you? No, now please get out of my way." Logan says but he loses his balance and I catch him. Logan looks at me with pure hatred and disgust but it leaves when he sees into my eyes.

"You're scared too?" Logan ask

"Is it that obvious? I feel guilty for ignoring Kendall and that we see him today; I'm really nervous." I confessed as we walk to the couch. Logan sat down to collect himself.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Logan ask

"I..wish I knew; do you know what's it like being in a coma?" I ask but Logan turned pale.

"Logan, what happened in the bathroom?" I ask again

"I slipped" Logan responded

"Logan the floor was dry." I say with assertive

"Can we drop it please?" Logan ask

"What have we come too, Logan? Fighting when our best friend who is practically our brother is dying and we're fighting like its nothing." I confess to him but Logan was looking at the window.

"Because we're numb and fighting was the only way to feel the pain that we have kept hidden since this ordeal started. Pain is the only emotion we all yearn for to feel alive. We could have stopped but for what to be numb again, so we fight to feel pain." Logan explains while letting his tears fall his face.

"I don't want to be numb. I don't want pain, all I want is Kendall to wake up and tell us to stop this nonsense." I say practically weeping.

"He may never tell us that." Logan says withdrawn and goes to the bathroom.

I let Logan's words sink in but it was too much to handle. I want to scream at the world, I have all these emotions bottled up and it is starting to hurt. I felt a presence next to me and a cold hand was on my shoulder. I turn around to see it was Kendall, I went to hug him but I went through him.

"At least you guys can be left in a room together without killing each other." Kendall says with a broken smile.

"Buddy, please don't give up. We need you here." I pleaded but he shakes his head painfully

"This is the closest you guys are going to get. I'm trying to wake up but my eyes won't coöperate. I'm sorry for the disappointment." Kendall says as he gets up painfully but I sit him back down.

"Don't move just stay here and relax. What's it like being in a coma?" I ask

"Is like being asleep." Kendall responded calmly

"We need you here; you need to help us to stop fighting, please?" I begged but he just gives me a broken smile.

"I'm afraid this battle you guys have to fight alone. I won't be able to help you guys that much. This could be my last battle." Kendall says sadly

"No, this is your biggest battle and you'll win. You're Kendall Knight, leader of Big Time Rush, awesome brother of four siblings, a good boyfriend, and an awesome son. This should be like a walk in the park for you." I say to encourage him but he just gives me a smile.

"More like a walk in a lava pit. Bye, James." Kendall says and soon enough he vanishes. I let his words sink especially his last one. _Bye, James. _

**Do you think it's his last battle? How would the guys react when they see Kendall in the hospital? Also on a lighter note, thanks for the reviews! :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Ready?

Regular story-line

Logan comes out of the bathroom to see James deep in thought; Logan goes to his room and gets dress, he puts on a white t-shirt, dark jeans, and sneakers. He taps Carlos to wake up but no luck. Logan hears the bathroom door close and he knew James was in the bathroom. Logan sits on the bed and grabs a photo from the top bunk; it was a picture when they were in London. Logan was wondering when did their friendship just split in half and when did it turn all sour. Logan and James are in a raw point in their friendship and it was either make it or break it. Carlo was tossing and turning in his bed trying to get comfortable.

Logan is holding on to his picture tight and fighting back his tears. He looks at the picture again to see the picture but it was different; Kendall was gone from the picture.

"It will help the healing process." A voice whispers but Logan ignores it and rubs his eyes to see Kendall back in the picture.

"Are you scared like I am?" The voice says again but Logan ignores it

"He's just upset, comfort him, can you hear me?"the voice ask but Logan stays quiet

"I'm sorry for this burden, please forgive me."the voice whispers but Logan was holing back his tears.

"You know he's just scared, be his shoulder to cry on." The voice whispers. Logan knuckles were turning white from gripping the picture.

"I know you can hear my plead, you can sense my pain, and you can sense my fear."The voice says again

"Can you please be quiet, I need to think." Logan whispers

"You need to stop the fighting,you need to stay together, and you must forgive each other." the voice says until Logan looks up to see its Kendall.

"You want us to stop but we can't. We all opened old wounds and pour salt on them. You may be hurting but we're hurting as well.."Logan says softly

"You need to try, i don't like all this fighting. It's not healthy, it's degrading. Please...AH!" Kendall screams as he fell to the ground clutching his bloody hip. Logan ran to his side.

"Kendall, are you okay?" Logan says as he rushes over to Kendall.

"At least they're fixing my hip today. I'm fine, but ah." Kendall says as he lets out a soft whimper.

"I gotta go, Please try not to fight! I'm begging you; The damage from the accident isn't the only thing that's killing me." Kendall says softly and vanishes.

Carlos wakes up when James enters the room already dress for the day. Carlos gets up quickly afraid there will be another fight.

"He's hurting badly, James." Logan whispers softly

"He'll make it, remember its Kendall; he won't back down from a fight." James says softly.

"It's killing him though." Logan states softly

"Would it kill you to act positive for once?" James ask

"Yeah it would, I'm realistic and nothing can change that. Kendall may not make it out alive, he might forget who he is, and that he was in a serious crash is going to higher his mortality. I can't stay positive about my best friend dying and you're here trying to paint a smile on everyone. " Logan says angrily

"You make one heck of a counselor. Crushing hope left and right, that's genius. Since when was Kendall now your best friend when you practically gave him the cold shoulder when he was here! Stop being a hypocrite and start showing that he is your best friend. You're a condescending jerk!" James shouts at Logan but Logan has a smug look.

"If you say a sardonic comment I will end you!" James threatens

"Is not sarcastic if it's true? Looks like someone was reading the dictionary lately?" Logan retorts

"I hate you so much." James says angrily

"I hate you too!" Logan says angrily. Carlos was at the door way dress to see Kendall. Carlos prefers to stay quiet. James leaves the room then slams the door; a picture frame falls down and shatters. Carlos picks it up to see the picture frame is ruined with Kendall's image shattered and a line that goes between James and Logan.

Ms. Knight enters the room to see the broken picture frame in Carlos' hand. She turns it over to remove the picture and throws away the frame. She places the picture on a shelf.

"Ready?" Ms. Knight says to the boy's and they nod. The car ride was long and quiet. The boys turn on their phones to see nine missed calls from Kelly and in each of them she says she is visiting the hospital with Gustavo; more agony for the boys.

* * *

Regular Story-line: Hospital lobby

Ms. Knight, they boys, and Katie enter the hospital to see Kelly with Gustavo seating down. Kelly rises from her seat to great them and so does Gustavo.

"They say we can't see if because we're not family. How are you guys holding up?" Kelly ask softly

"Alright but it's painful." Ms. Knight says in behalf of everyone one. The Doctor comes in.

"Ms. Knight, correct?" The Doctor says carefully

"Yes, and you are?" Ms. Knight ask quizzically

"They put me to care for your son today, I'm Dr. Harris. We are going to take our son to the Operating room now to fix his hip and shoulder. It would take a while but afterwards you may see him, alright?" Dr. Harris says and leaves. They all sit down for a few minutes until they see something: a gurney.

Ms. Knight gasp when she sees her baby boy all beat up, so pale, and hurting on the inside. Logan is taken a back to see his once strong best friend into a vulnerable human being and on the break of dying. Katie wants to run up to him but James hold her back tight.

"Please, please make it Big Brother. Not now or ever, please wake up." Katie whispers under her breath.

James was fighting back his tears to see a tube down Kendall's throat to help him breath. Carlos was in a state of shock and Kelly turns pale from the horror she just witness. Gustavo was speechless for once in his life. The gurney enters the double doors and round two begins...


	17. Chapter 17: Fate

Regular Story line: Operating room

Kendall is placed gently on the surgery table with the X-Ray over him, looking for the damaged bone. The surgeon places the anesthesia mask over his battered face.

"Hold on kiddo, alright." The surgeon whispers and preps the area.

The surgeon disinfect the area and makes an incision on the side of his thigh to insert the nails attached with a few screws. Soon they we're done in less than an hour and now they are working on his shoulder. The shoulder was the easiest part of the surgery; they flex Kendall's elbow 90 degrees and rotate his shoulder outward and within five minutes his shoulder is fix. They wheel him out of surgery and into his room. They put all his lifelines back to life, like the ventilator, the heart monitor, the Epidural Sensor; it monitor the pressure in his skull and it was placed yesterday, The tube that releases the air from his lung was removed too, and his IV's were hooked up again. The surgeon goes to find the boy's family. In the waiting room, his heart breaks from seeing a familiar site; a distraught mother fighting to stay strong for her kids but he can see the puffy red eyes.

"Kendall Knight?" he surgeon announces and the family stands up

"How is he?" Ms. Knight ask

"He made it fine and is in ICU, room 1278. Dr. Harris will be here shortly and explain the situation. Have a good day." The surgeon says and leaves until Dr. Harris shows up.

"Good morning to all. Okay this is going to be a difficult time for everyone and I want to be fully honest. So please come to my office for privacy." Dr. Harris says as he leads Ms, Knight, the boys, Katie, Gustavo, and Kelly into his office then while inside he closes the door.

"Please have a seat; I'm afraid some of you may have to stand." Dr. Harris says. He had a couch that can hold no more than three people and two lounge chairs in front of him. Ms. Knight and Katie take the two seats in front of the doctor. Kelly and Gustavo preferred to stand. The boys awkwardly sit on the couch but it was burning them.

"Ms. Knight, as you know your son is in a coma for the time being; he may wake up in days, months, or years. Sadly we can't predict the time when he will wake up. Basically is like he is in a deep sleep and nothing can wake him up. They say that talking to a coma patient may help them and most of our patients do that for a coma patient. Are we on the same page?" Dr. Harris ask before he continued

"Yes, please continue." Ms. Knight says

"Very well, sometimes coma patient may suffer from seizures but we have him on medication to prevent any attacks. You may be in shock when seeing your son in this state and how he looks with all the machines. It's perfectly normal and it will take time to adjust. Would you like to see your son?" Dr. Harris ask softly

"Yes, please." Ms. Knight says holding back tears

"Very well, follow me." Dr. Harris says and everyone follows him to room 1278.

"Remember breathe in and out. If you become overwhelmed is fine to step out of the room." Dr. Harris says as he opens the door. Everyone holds in their breath but let it out painfully when they see Kendall.

Kendall was laying on his back with a tube down his throat to help him breathe. He had drill holes in his head for the Epidural sensor, the monitors were beeping in rhythm as they support the teen in his war. His eyes were closed but had massive bruises. Ms. Knight walks cautiously towards her fragile son and is able to see every cut and every bruise in his broken body.

"Why does he have holes in his head?" Katie asks Dr. Harris. The 5'10 foot doctor goes down to her level, his deep brown eyes gave Katie warmth, security, hope, and peace. He spoke in a deep sweet whisper tone.

"Is to see Kendall's blood flow in his head, if he has no blood going there it can cause serious problems and so that machine helps us record that amount of blood going through his head." Dr. Harris says and gives Katie a pat on her back. Katie gives him a smile; first one since the ordeal.

"Thank you, Dr. Harris." Katie says kindly

"Call me Michael, Katie." Dr. Harris says smiling and gets up.

"Is there any more questions?" Dr. Harris says kindly

"No, are you going to be his doctor?" Ms. Knight asks

"Until he leaves here walking, smiling, and healthy, Ms. Knight. Have a good day." Dr. Harris says and turns to Katie.

"Stay strong for him and your mom, okay sweetie." Dr. Harris says and Katie blushes a little.

"Yes sir." Katie says smiling then Dr. Harris leaves.

Soon the room grew quiet and still. Ms Knight holds her son's delicate hands for support and whispers in his ear.

"Take your time baby, as long as you're healing is fine but please don't go into the bright light. Please stay with us, can you hear me baby?" Ms. Knight says as Kendall squeezes her hand and she smiles.

* * *

Regular Story line: Jo's room

Mr. Taylor leaves to get a cup of coffee and leaves a sleepy Jo in her room. Jo looks so peaceful but inside she was freaking out.

**Dream World**

Jo was sitting a flower patch watching the sun set down slowly. She was in a state of peace but it was cut short when she looks back to see her.

"What do you want?" Jo says angrily

"Is not my fault dear child, I did warn you." The woman says as she sits next to Jo but Jo scoots farther away from her.

"If you can predict the future then why couldn't you prevent that accident, huh?" Jo retorts back

"It was not in my power, dear child." The woman says calmly

"Cut the lies, you just want to see suffering and pain." Jo retorts back

"On the contrary I saved you for a failed love." The woman says but Jo did a double take

"Failed? Saved you? Who do you think you are an angel watching over me?" Jo says

"Close ever heard of the word, fate?" The woman says calmly

"Yeah but what does it have to do with this you psychopath?" Jo says bitterly

"You and that boy were never supposed to be together." The woman says bluntly

"What?" Jo says in disbelief

"The fates saw this and react quickly. They put me in charge of you and him. I tried sending that singer Jordan Sparks but that failed miserably because that stupid boy fought against it. I tried to send you that arrogant coworker when he was in tour but you were so stuck on that boy. I needed a more powerful method and I knew that accident will happen but both of you were so stubborn. I needed to save you because we planned your life." The woman explains

"And Kendall's plan?" Jo ask scared

"The End, it's time to move on. We didn't plan for such a drastic measure but it had to be one." The woman says bluntly

"You… You're a murderer!" Jo exclaimed with anger and tears streaming down her pale face. They ended him, they are killing him, but they killed her too.

"I can change this." The woman says

"What kill me too?" Jo says curtly

"I can erase yours and his memory of each other. He won't die but he will not have no recollection of you and either will you." The woman says "I suggest you don't open your purse either." The woman continues

"Why would I erase a precious memory? Why can't I open my purse?" Jo ask

"You're a bigger fool than I expected and if you open your purse, he will die." The woman says bluntly

"Don't you make a perfect mother." Jo says curtly

"Do you want to erase the memory?" The woman ask

"Would you erase the perfect, precious, and lovely memory that has brought me joy when I was sad? Why would I get rid one of the most important person in my entire life? If he dies then I die with him because he is my and always being my lifeline. Nothing, I mean nothing can take that away from me not you, fate, my father, or anyone! I will stay with him until the end of time and will always love him. Maybe if you remove that stone heart of yours then maybe you can see or feel love in your sad life." Jo says as she gets up.

"Then you are a fool and clearly you settle for low standards. You think he'll stay with you forever and continue loving you? In the end, you wish he was dead because you can't handle the pain of seeing someone you love so much dying in front of you? I seen it all and I wish I never met them because of it." The woman says bluntly

"Then you're a coward." Jo says and wakes up from her dream.

**Real World: Regular story line**

Jo wakes up sweating from fear. Several thoughts swirl around her head: "_Will he make it?" "Will he remember me?" "Should I have taken her offer?" "Can I be branded as a coward like her" _She shakes off all the negative thought and hopes this nightmare will end soon.

**Do you think Jo will reconsider the offer? Will she open her purse? Will Kendall be there to comfort her in reality or in the after-life? Do you think they can change fate? Insert your answers and enjoy the chapter my fellow readers! :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Wake up

Logan P.O.V

He looks so broken, so venerable, and we still continue fighting. Ms. Knight holds Kendall's hand as a form of support. She kisses his forehead and walks toward us.

"I'm going to back to the Palm Woods to bring anything that will help him. You guys stay put and watch Katie." Ms. Knight says as she hugs the us and Katie goodbye.

"Mom, I'm going with you, I need to get something." Katie says as she runs to her mother. Gustavo and Kelly leave because they have to discuss something with Mr. Griffin about the band.

I walk towards Kendall but I stop midway when I felt something on my shoulder.

"What is it now, James?" I said annoyed but as I look back it was Carlos.

"Oh, can I talk to him first, please?" Carlos says softly given the fact he hasn't said much for the past few days.

"Yeah, go ahead buddy." I say nicely but James needed to make a rude comment.

"Now he's your buddy, someone deserves an award." James muttered

"Can we please behave ourselves for today?" I plead but he makes my blood turn boiling hot.

"Whatever you say, Capitan Realistic" James retorts and I hold myself.

"If you two can't handle yourself please escort yourselves out until you guys grow up." Carlos retorts to the both of us and we walk out.

* * *

Carlos P.O.V

I' m tired of all this fighting. I look at Kendall waiting for him to wake up and say let me handle this but he was still. His monitors were beeping and it breaks the silence.

"Buddy, you need to wake up. We're falling apart and I think it's the end. You need to help us, you need to fix this, and we need our brother back. Come on Kendall, wake up for us. We need you here with us not in some dark world. I need your help with the guys. Come on Kendall, fight." I say practically crying but I felt a tug on my shoulder.

"I'm trying buddy, give me time." A voice says and I look back to see Kendall standing behind me but it was hurting him. He walks to a hospital bed and sits down.

I get up and try to hug him but he avoids it.

"You'll pass through me buddy." Kendall says as he puts his hand inside his stomach and it sticks out behind his back.

"Kendall, we need your help, please." I plead but he shakes his head.

"Buddy, I can't and if I was able to do so, I will. Carlos, I'm in a lot of pain beyond your imagination, I mean look at me. I keep hearing voices like angels guiding me towards the other side but I ignore them. Can you do me a favor?" Kendall ask teary eyed.

"Anything" I ask eagerly

"I..want you to tell my mom that if I'm suffering to pull the plug." Kendall says and looks away to avoid my eyes

"Kendall, that's crazy talk. Just don't think like that, please!" I exclaim but he waves it off.

"Even if it happens by accident then don't plug it back. I'm giving you full support to pull the plug that links to the ventilator. I will understand, just watch out for Katie." Kendall says as he gets up painfully from the bed.

"That's a coward move, Kendall! You're leaving your friends, your mom, your baby sister, and Jo; how can you do that to us?!" I yell at him and he stops in his tracks.

"Would you rather see your leader in this state and watch him suffer or see him in a better place?" Kendall ask teary eyed

"This is the better place, with us." I say

"What friends do I have, Carlos? All you guys ignored me and now that am in this state, you guys are now full-blown protection and compassion. That isn't right, it hurts me so much to think that but you guys left me when things got tough and now I'm in this predicament that you all now care about me? You guys are all still fighting and I'm wasting what tiny amount of life to try to stop this. You know why I'm all bruised up, not because of the accident, is from all you guys words and hate. Look at it!" Kendall shouts and it shakes the walls. He painfully lefts his shirt and you can multiple bruises on his abdomen, his ribs were popping up, he has multiple cuts on his chest, and a huge gash where he's heart is.

"We're so sorry buddy about this but it will end I promise. Please, just please stay with us and don't leave." I beg but he collapses on the floor.

"Kendall! I got you now buddy, is okay." I say softly. He pulls me closer by the shirt.

"Make them stop fighting, now! It hurts badly Carlos." Kendall whispers and soon my hands felt moist, I look down to see blood all over me and on my shirt.

"Bye Carlos" Kendall says and vanishes in thin air and all the blood I had on me left as well. I walk up to Kendall's comatose body and I hold his hand.

"Consider It done, buddy." I say and walk out of the room.

* * *

Regular Story line: Kendall's room

Carlos left Kendall's room and Kendall's soul leaves his body again, but this time it was to find Jo. He walks out of his room to see no one and walks down to finally see a familiar sight; Jo sleeping but in distress . He opens the door slowly and steps inside. He sees Tears streaming down her face and it hurt him. He touches her forehead and he was inside her dream but he changes it a bit; he made it snow.

**Dream World: Kendall P.O.V**

I walk down the snowy path to try to find Jo; I see her lying down on the snow and staring at the sky.

_Hold on to me, love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was  
I love you and I'm not afraid, oh_

_Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

"Where art thou my Juliet?" I say laughing

"Here Romeo, what took you so long?" Jo says smiling and she looks beautiful.

"Ever heard of sightseeing?" I say smiling

"Ever heard of slow poke?" Jo retorts playfully and I hug her tight; this may be the last time I get to touch her.

"Don't leave me?" Jo whispers in my ear.

"I don't want to but I might have to." I say truthfully

"I'm scared of not being with you." Jo says crying and I hold her tighter.

"Oh, baby, that will never happen." I whisper in her ear.

"I will always be with you, never forget that. I love you Jo." I whisper in her ear but she just cries harder.

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

_I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree  
(Come and find me)_

_I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_

"Please Kendall tell me where you are?" Jo says crying

"Hopefully in a better place" I say truthfully

"Don't say that ever again." Jo says

"You know how I manage? I think of all our sweet memories." I say letting go of her to see into her sweet brown eyes.

"I can't lose you." Jo says softly

"I love you Jo. You…complete me." I say before I disappear.

"You had me at hello, Kendall. You'll always be my favorite hello and painful goodbye." Jo says and she kisses me; it felt so amazing. I cup my hands on her cheeks. I move my hands to her back to pull her closer to me. It heals all my wounds, all my pain, and all my misery. She brings me in a state of bliss. Soon the kiss end and I'm back in my comatose body.

Jo P.O.V

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

_Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there_

I wake up from the perfect dream and I wake up in the same place, same hospital bed, and same nightmare.

_Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me, calling me  
As you fade to black_

_(Say goodnight)  
Holding my last breath  
(Don't be afraid)  
Safe inside myself  
(Calling me, calling me)  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

That woman ruined everything! She broke my happiness; she is taking away my one true love, and now is leaving me to suffer. I can't let her win, she thinks our love won't last then she is dead wrong. I refuse to back down and fate wins.

Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight  
Holding my last breath

I see my dad enter the room and tell me the one thing that made my day.

"He's in room 1278, you can see him, sweetie." My dad says and I beg him to get me out of the bed. He goes back to get me a wheel chair and I sit her waiting to see him and finally be with him.

**Song: My last breath- Evanescence**

**'I'm scared of not being with you"- Jamie from A walk to remember**

**"Oh, baby, that will never happen"- Landon from A walk to remember**

**"I love you...You complete me"-Jerry Maguire**

**"You had me at hello." From Jerry Maguire**

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Do you think Carlos will finally end the fight? Do you think Carlos will pull the plug like Kendall wanted? Who will win Fate or Jo?**


	19. Chapter 19: Do we have a deal?

Carlos P.O.V

I wouldn't let Kendall down not anymore. This is going to stop whatever they like it or not. Logan and James weren't in the hospital, so I walk out then I see them yelling at each other.

"Jerk" Logan retorts as he shoves James

"Nerd" James retorts back as he shoves Logan.

"That's it, both of you. Sit now!" I shout and they both stand still. They both find a nearby bench and sit down.

"This is what we come to! Fighting, really? We're brother and best friends, did you guys forget that? Kendall, is dying and here we are fighting and ignoring the fact that we may lose the greatest friend in the world. We can't do that and you know what is sad, and call me crazy but Kendall came up to me and said to pull the plug. It was a ghost form but that's not the point, our friend is already thinking about pulling the plug and we can't go throughout the day fighting anymore because is hurting you, you, me, Katie, Ms. Knight, and who ever you care about. This has gone too far and now we need each other in this time of trouble. So, suck it up and make up!" I shouted at them and they both give me a blank stare.

"He asks you to do what?" Logan mutters

"To pull the plug, I told him I won't and he said if it was an accident not to bother to plug it back." I say in the verge of crying

"Aw man, guys you know I'm sorry about acting like a jerk to all of you. Really, I wish I can turn back time and fix it all." James blurted out with tears running down his tan face.

"I'm sorry too for all those rude remarks. I'm sorry. I feel horrible because it would never have happen if I offered to drive them but no, I left early. Sometimes when I'm sleeping I still hear their screams at night." Logan confesses while crying heavily.

"Is not your fault, Lodgie. You never knew this would happen, okay. Now is time to make things right with Kendall again." I mutter and Logan lets out a relief sigh.

"Alright, let's do this." James says as he gets up from the bench and we walk to the hospital door.

* * *

Regular story line: Outside of the hospital

The woman overheard the boy's conversation and was now in complete panic. She feels a presence near her and she turns slighty.

"What do you what Frank?" The woman asks exasperated.

"Nothing at the moment but you suffering will suffice." Frank says in a low voice that sends a chill in her spine.

"I'm still having trouble with this couple, I never meant a more stubborn couple I my lifetime." The woman says agitated.

"Please, Esmeralda you ha worse and is teenagers. They don't know what love is." Frank says as he walks next to her.

"Is different, the girl is actually trying hard to fight us." Esmeralda confesses but Frank shakes his head.

"I think you are going soft. You'll think being on earth for 100s of years would make you a little stone hearted." Frank says smiling

"You don't know my struggles, Frank. Please leave me alone." Esmeralda says holding back her hidden emotions.

"Oh, how is little Heather, hmm?" Franks says smugly when Esmeralda looks away defeated.

"Did pinch a nerve? How did it feel when you lost her in that lake?" Franks says as he pushes Esmeralda to breaking point.

"Not now Frank." Esmeralda says angrily

"How did it feel that your grief-stricken husband drove off the road when his car lost control?" Frank whispers in her ear.

"Shut up Frank" Esmeralda says holding back her tears

"How did it feel when you meet me and I made a promise with you to see your beloved family?" Frank says as he pushes her story hair away from her cheeks.

"I don't want to talk about it. Leave me alone!" Esmeralda exclaims but Frank laughs. "Let's refresh your memory, shall we?" Franks says as he places his finger on Esmeralda's chest and soon they are in the same location but from 1990.

**Regular Story line: 1990s setting**

A young Esmeralda is sipping her black coffee deep in thought; a recent widow and no child to help her see the goodness in the world. She sees a handsome man walk towards her wearing a brown trench coat with a brown fedora on.

"May I sit here?" The man says in a deep voice

"Of course" Esmeralda says with a smile but deep down she was hurting beyond belief.

"I can join you with your family again Esmeralda." The man says calmly as he looks at the bust street.

"What?" Esmeralda says as she chokes on her coffee.

"You heard me clear. I have a deal for you." The man says as he reveals a file from his jacket.

"Explain who you are first." Esmeralda demanded and the man laughs

"Fine, I'm Frank Webster, I work form an organization that deals with your type of pain." Frank says with a cold smile.

"Which is?" Esmeralda says

"Wounded soul wandering around aimlessly and yearning to be reunite with their love ones." Franks says calmly and Esmeralda freezes.

"How did you know?" Esmeralda questions him

"I been in this business for 200 years, you smell a ghost a mile away." Frank says laughing.

"What's the deal?" Esmeralda says interested

"On October 9, 2012, a young couple will make one year but here's the issue: The people who I work with know this girl and him aren't suppose to be together, so we need to _separate_ this couple." Frank says sliding the file towards Esmeralda.

"What do you mean by separate?" Esmeralda says worriedly

"Break-up but death would be preferable." Frank says coldly

"I'm not a murderer, and I decline your offer." Esmeralda says as she gets up but she hears something that makes her stop.

"Mommy, when are you visiting us? It's beautiful up here and I found scruffy! Mommy, where are you?" a little voice resonates from Franks cell phone

"Mommy, is trying Heather just wait a little longer, baby." Esmeralda says crying

"Beautiful girl if I may add. I know your miserable Esmeralda when you see a happy couple with their children, I know Christmas becomes unbearable and you want to die but you're already dead. I know the pain you must feel when you saw your husband's life fade away from you. The world is a cold place for a lost soul like you and I know you want to hold your little girl again and kiss her repeatedly. You yearn to kiss your husband and holding him tight. If you do this right, you can be with your family forever and never ever feel dead again." Frank says softly and Esmeralda stands still as people walk through her.

"Let me see the file." Esmeralda says as she walks towards the table. Franks slides the file and she opens it to see the details.

Name: Kendall Donald Knight

Age: 17

Occupation: leader of Big Time Rush

Status: Relationship with Josephine Marie Taylor- one year

Cause of death: pending

Esmeralda closes the file and lets out a soft sigh.

"This is my target?" Esmeralda ask

"Yeah, the cause of death can be whatever you want to be. So be creative if you want. Oh, you may warn them if you want to scare them but you can't prevent the accident. So finish this kid off and you'll be with your family forever. Do we have a deal?" Frank says as he extends his hand towards her

"Yes" Esmeralda shakes his hand and they soon disappear from broad daylight.

**Present day: Regular story line**

Esmeralda lets out a loud sigh and Frank steps away from her. She collects herself and finally relaxes.

"We gave you enough practice so this should be nothing to you." Franks states

"I know but this couple is different, maybe we can rewrite fate." Esmeralda says but is soon pinned to a nearby tree.

"You can't rewrite fate for everyone precious, got that! This is a cruel messed up world and something can never change. If you screw this up then kiss ever seeing your family again goodbye! Don't chicken out now, complete what you started!" Frank exclaims loudly and he releases her.

"Fine, then let me go so I can do what I do best" Esmeralda retorts and Frank lets her go.

"What's that princess?" Franks ask

"Destruction" Esmeralda says as she walks towards the hospital wing and never looks back.

**Duh Duh Dunnnnn! Plot twist, if you saw the Adjustment Bureau then you can see the concept of 'Fate' and American Horror Story is still in my system so more excitement! Enjoy the story my fellow readers and the next story I'm planning is a surprise, so stay tuned! :D**


	20. Chapter 20: Always

Regular story-line

Esmeralda walks casually towards the hospital with a new look in her eye: determination. She wished that they never took that little drive, she misses her husband Mike, and she misses her daughter deeply. Why did their car lose control? Why did he go but she has to stay her, a ghost? She walks through hurrying doctors, panicking nurse, and tiring patients. She made it to a medicine storage room which held all medication known to man. She walks through and scans the loaded shelf. She grabs a syringe and two small vials full of Morphine.

She stuffs them in her pocket and walks towards Kendall's room. She opens the door and stops midway when she sees a little girl with her mother. The little girl looks so much like Heather and Esmeralda stops midway.

"Can we help you?" The little girl says

"Sorry wrong room." Esmeralda says and leaves the room. She has to wait until night until the little girl is gone and the mother. She catches her breath and let the thought sink in. _She is going to kill a brother and a son. _She runs out of the hospital sweating, until she sees a shocking but familiar face.

"You're pathetic. You done this a bunch of time but you can't end a teen's life." Frank retorts

"Is different, his family was there. I have to wait till night. The little girl looks like Heather." Esmeralda confesses

"So? You know if it doesn't happen tonight, you'll never see your beloved family. If you don't do it, then I'll do it. We don't want that right? Remember my last victim?" Franks says coldly and Esmeralda shudders from fear. She remembers the look on that woman's face when Frank pushes the woman out of the window and later gets impaled by a metal pole. He just laughs but Esmeralda just cries.

"You don't touch that boy. He's mine project not yours." Esmeralda says calmly

"Then do something about it. Don't let your emotions get in the way." Frank says angrily. Esmeralda walks away and then vanishes.

* * *

Jo P.O.V

My dad just got grabbed a wheel chair and now I'm heading to Kendall's room. I breathe in deeply when my dad opens the door. He wheels me in and I see Katie and Ms. Knight.

"Hey Jo, how are you?" Ms. Knight says as she hugs me.

"I'm good but where are the guys?" I ask concern since I haven't seen them and they weren't on the best terms with Kendall.

"I sent them to walk around after they saw Kendall but there fine now." Ms. Knight says calmly

"May I talk to Kendall, if that's not too much trouble?" I ask scared if it wasn't the right thing to ask but she smiles.

"Of course, Katie and I are going to bring the boys back from their walk." Ms. Knight says and takes Katie's hand then closes the door.

_Hear me, hear me_

_You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are, I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hoping my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?_

I wheel myself towards Kendall and I breath in deep again. He looks so peaceful sleeping but he's not here. I want him back so badly. I lean in and hold his hand; their warm.

"Baby, please open those pretty eyes of yours. I'm waiting for you here and I'll always be with you. Please listen to our voices; I know you're in a dark world but listen to our voices." I stop myself to dry up my tears and I felt a tiny squeeze.

_Hear me I'm crying out, I'm ready now__  
__Turn my world upside down, find me__  
__I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud__  
__I need you to see, I'm screaming for you to please__  
__Hear me, hear me__  
__Can you hear me?__  
__Hear me_

"Like that sweetie. You're doing well; I need you with me physically. I don't want to lose you again. Kendall, I see you. Remember when I ask you in the car what you see In the future and you said you saw me. Well I see you, baby." I let my tears flow freely.

_I used to be scared of__  
__Letting someone in__  
__But it gets so lonely__  
__Being on my own__  
__With no one to talk to__  
__And no one to hold me__  
__I'm not always strong, oh I need you here__  
__Are you listening?_

"I'm not as strong as you. You're my rock and my glue. Oh Kendall, please make it. I love you with all my heart and soul, I can't imagine not seeing you, not even a day. You're my first love, first kiss, first everything. Don't leave me." I let out soft sobs until I feel someone kiss my head

_Hear me I'm crying out, I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see, I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

_I'm restless and wild  
I fall but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?_

I turn my head to see Kendall and I gasp. He touches my shoulder and looks into my eyes. He has tears running down his face.

"But you're here and you're there, how?" I ask puzzled

"Long story, I'll never leave you." Kendall says as he dries up my tears.

"Then open your eyes, baby." I say

"I'm trying but it hurts so much. I need to do something but anything happens." Kendall says as he goes down on one knee.

"What's going on?" I say smiling

"Josephine Marie Taylor, I fell in love with you since day one and since then I can't picture myself without you. You are my light, the moon, the star, and my heart. You are the greatest miracle that has happened to me, I love you. So if you go in your purse I give you something important and I hope you accept it, so will you be with me together forever?" Kendall says smiling but crying softly.

"Yes, forever and ever baby. I love you Kendall!" I exclaim and he smiles.

_Hear me I'm crying out, I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down, find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud  
I need you to see, I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me_

_Hear me, hear me, hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me, hear me, hear me  
Can you hear me?_

_Hear me, hear me, hear me_

"I was lost without you and when I met you, I was found. I need you here with me, with your friends and family. You need to fight." I say and he kisses me softly

"I'm trying baby. Remember I will always be here." Kendall says and touches my chest where my heart was then he vanishes. I look back at his comatose body to see visible tear stains and I kiss his lips.

"See you soon, baby." I say then hold his hand tight and soon he squeezes mine.**  
**

**Do you think Esmeralda will deploy her plan? Will Jo now open the purse? Enjoy the story my fellow readers! :D**


	21. Chapter 21: Shadow

**Previous chapter's song was Hear me by Kelly Clarkson. **

Regular story line

Jo is holding Kendall's hand tight while looking at his calm face. It was 1:30 P.M and the sun was bright. The door opens and the boys enter with Ms. Knight and Katie behind them; they look at ease. The boys look at Jo with awe and shock for a moment until Logan spoke up.

"Jo, how are you?" Logan says as he goes and hugs her.

"I'm fine, thanks." Jo replies softly and he let's go.

"Jo, how have you been?" Carlos ask worriedly

"I have better days…" Jo says softly as she looks at her stitched up knee. A small tear falls don when the accident replays over and over in her head; the boys see her face contorting in distress.

"Is okay Jo he'll be better again." James says softly and Jo gives a small smile.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Katie ask Jo

"Uh yeah, give me a few seconds to collect myself. Okay, we were entering the highway and he was holding my hand and he was smiling. He looked so happy when he was with me. He told me what I see in the future but I ask him that question. He said he sees me and I blushed so much. Then I saw a strange look in his eye; fear. He kept talking to me and when I looked at the window, he says he wanted to break up." Jo says as she takes a break and wipes her eyes. Everyone has a look of surprise. Jo continues

"He said he was sorry and unbuckle his seat belt and soon lunged himself at me. I punched him a bit but he won't budge and soon enough the car was hit and we were rolling down a hill and I knocked out. I woke up to see I was on the ground and Kendall was at the bottom, all beaten up. I ran up to him and then I call 911 and then everyone else because he wanted it. When I was on the phone with Logan, a car was tumbling down and he pushes me. I thought I hanged up on Logan and ran up to Kendall." Jo says crying and she feels a squeeze on her hand; it was Kendall's.

"We're sorry to hear that Jo." Logan mutters

"I still get nightmares at time but when I wake up to go back to sleep I see him." Jo says smiling. Mr. Taylor was at the doorway hearing the story.

"He did take care of you." Mr. Taylor mutters and Jo looks up.

"Yeah, I'll give you guys some privacy now." Jo says as she wheels herself out but Katie stops her.

"No, please stay."Katie whispers and gives her a hug.

"Okay, I'll stay." Jo replies

Soon Gustavo and Kelly enter the room with a grim face. Kelly has a calm demeanor when she speaks.

"Boys can we talk to you outside, is important?" Kelly says calmly and the boys are compliant.

Regular story line: Outside Kendall's room

The boys are outside with Gustavo and Kelly waiting to hear their important news. Kelly speaks up and Gustavo for once stays quiet.

"Griffin understands the situation you're in and gives you boys his full support." Kelly says  
"But?" Logan asks and soon Kelly's calm face turns into sadness.

"He says if Kendall doesn't make it, he'll replace him and continue with the band." Gustavo interjects and the boy's face turns into anger.

"What?!" The boys say in unison

"How can he do that?! Kendall is the leader and our best friend! He must be joking!" James says angrily

"We try to reason with him but he says it happens a lot with band when the leader is in this state and they have to plan. We even convinced him not to find an exact replica of him." Kelly says calmly

"Well if Kendall doesn't make then we won't sing." Carlos says calmly

"What?" Gustavo says loudly

"You can't replace Kendall with anyone! He is our brother practically and the glue to this friendship. Kendall basically started this band and we'll end with him not without him." Carlos explains then James and Logan nod in agreement.

"If you excuse us, we'll be with our best friend. Please see yourselves out of the hospital." Logan says and enters Kendall's room. James and Logan follow suit.

Regular story line: Kendall's room

The boys see Katie talking to Kendall about her day and Kendall would let out a small laugh. The boys go up to Kendall and ask for some privacy and soon it was just them standing in front of Kendall.

"Kendall, please oh please wake up. We miss you here and we have your back no matter what buddy. We really need you here with us." Carlos spoke quietly and James squeezes Carlos' shoulder for comfort.

"Kendall, we don't know where we will be without you. I mean you helped us during trying times, provided us a shoulder to cry on, you were a father, at times a mother, but always a brother to us. We love you Kendall and just please wake up. We need our voice of reason back with us." Logan says while holding back his tears. An observant eye can see that Kendall was also crying.

"Kendall, just rest okay and please stay within your body. You need your rest." James says smiling but Logan and Carlos look at him with awe.

"He was visiting you too?" Logan ask

"Yeah, funny it was providing me comfort." James replies

They all look at Kendall one more time and head back home to prepare for school tomorrow. The room was quiet and the sun was now on the horizon. Distant footstep as the rest of his friends make their way back home but soon a shadow is slowly approaching Kendall's battered body.

**Who is the shadow?**


	22. Chapter 22: You can't escape fate

**Thanks for the reviews and the responses! I want to say thank you and enjoy the chapter! I apologize if the story is long but I hope you enjoy it! :D**

Regular Story line: Kendall's room

The shadow approaches Kendall's body menacingly and wants to have some fun. The shadow decides to ruin his call button and then leaves Kendall's room. When the nurse's station was clear, the shadow grabs Kendall's contact and places it in the shredder and presses the on button. Soon all his contacts were gone, and then the shadow goes to the computer and wipes Kendall's information from the computer. The shadow creeps back into Kendall's room and just give a cold smile.

Kendall lets out a painful moan from his lips and the shadow moves closer and removes his bands. The shadow whispers in his ear

"Death is near, boy. Enjoy the darkness because that's all you will see." The shadow whispers and enters Kendall's body.

* * *

Kendall P.O.V

Why I'm I in so much pain. My body is hurting beyond belief. I see someone inside my body and it's not pleasant. A dark shadow comes closer and closer towards me and it has me in a choke-hold. I try to breathe but it's futile, but I gave the shadow a head butt. The shadow just gives a wicked smile.

"My my, we have a fighter don't we." The shadow says but then it moves to my side and punches my broken ribs. The pain was intense and burning.

"What is wrong with you?" I yell

"What wrong? A boy who wants to die but when the opportunity comes around, he rejects it." The shadow explains.

"That's…." I say

"Cat got your tongue, Kendall?" The shadow asks as he punches my head hard. I feel to the ground with a massive headache.

I got stay silent as the shadow sticks his hand inside my chest and plays with my heart. The shadow squeezes my heart harder and harder; I turn pale from the massive amount of pain. The shadow let's go of my heart and kicks my stomach.

"I love that you're not stopping me. It shows that you clearly don't mind the assistance." The shadow says as he jabs each of my ribs harder than last time.

The shadow creeps closer and closer to me and just smiles at me. The shadow places their foot on my head and steps on it softly but it was so painful. My head is killing me and blood was streaming down my cheeks.

"Death is a beautiful thing, Kendall. You can't fight fate, boy." The shadow says as he steps his foot on my skull harder.

"You won't leave anything behind like your girlfriend will find another good-looking guy, your friends will find another friend maybe better, your sister is strong or maybe we can design something for her; maybe a trip down the stairs or maybe a little skateboard accident." The shadow whispers as he presses harder on my head.

"Don't you dare touch my sister or my mother, you sick freak." I muttered before blood came out.

"Now now, respect your elders. You can't escape fate." The shadow says and leaves me battered.

Regular story line: Hospital room

The shadow leaves Kendall's body and smiles as doctors rush to calm down Kendall's vital. They numb down his pain with some morphine and soon Kendall was stable. The shadow left and just smiles.

* * *

Regular story line: Jo's room

Jo is looking at the ceiling to help her fall asleep. She sent her father to the apartment so he can get a good night sleep. She was thinking about Kendall again and was wondering what was in her purse but then she would hear the woman's warnings again: _He'll die. _She didn't know what to do but the woman was right about this incident. Can she risk it? Soon she fell asleep and hoping it would clear her head but it only made it worse.

Jo's dream world: Jo P.O.V

I'm walking down a forest and all the flowers were in bloom. The trees were tall and providing a wonderful amount of shade. I see a pristine lake ahead of me and I'm drawn to it. I sit down in front of the lake and Kendall was right next to me.

"Did you open your purse?" Kendall ask

"No, not yet, I can't open it." I confess but it gave Kendall a sad look.

"Why?" Kendall ask

"Reasons." I say as I rub my arms from a sudden breeze.

"You can tell me, Jo." Kendall says with a look of sadness.

"The woman says if I open my purse you'll die and I don't want to take that risk." I confess and soon I felt teary eyed. Kendall leans in close and wipes away my tears then kisses my forehead.

"Take your time, I understand." Kendall says as he holds my hand.

"You think we could have prevented all of this?" I ask

"Yeah, but I would be depressed because I don't have you by my side. How would we breaking up fix all this?" Kendall ask

"Fate" I say but he gave me a confuse look.

"I didn't think you believe in that?" Kendall says

"Some things happen for no reason and sometimes it doesn't make sense." I say and he smiles.

"I learn something from you every day. That's why I love you." He says and he kisses my cheek.

"I love you too." I say then he disappears. I sit while looking at the lake and think about whether or not to believe this woman.


	23. Chapter 23: Please

Regular story line: Palm Woods

They boys wake up groggy from tossing and turning due to incoming nightmares about Kendall's accident and it all of them he dies. They all wake up to smell pancakes and eggs. Ms. Knight made the boys breakfast and let's out a warm smile. Katie was the first one at the table eating pancakes and eggs.

"Morning boys, breakfast is already made." Ms. Knight says as the boys sit and eat their breakfast.

"They taste great, Ms. Knight." Carlos says smiling wide.

"Well today you guys go to school and when you get back will visit Kendall tonight. Is that alright?" Ms. Knight announces and they all nod.

Soon they finish breakfast and head straight to school. They boys were walking until they see Mr. Griffin in the lobby with a young blonde teen. They both stand up but the boys just give them a look of disgust.

"There are my pop stars." Griffin announces but the boys just roll their eyes.

"We have no business with you, Griffin." Logan retorts but Griffin waves him off.

"Meet Justin Cooper, he wants to join your band since your band member left you for that other band." Griffin says to the boys but they give him a confuse look; it was obvious that Justin doesn't know the story.

"Oh, yeah that other band, I think there called "The hospital". Seriously Griffin, our best friend is still fighting in the hospital and you clearly didn't hesitate to replace him." Carlos says and the boys follow suit.

"You told me he left them, man that's cold of you. I'm out!" Justin mutters and rushes to the boys.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't know the story. Please forgive me, I wish your friend the best recovery." Justin says and leaves.

"Thanks" The boys say in unison. They head to school and Camille greets them. She kisses Logan and hugs James and Carlos.

"How's Kendall doing?" Camille ask

"He's still in a coma." Logan says sadly.

"and how is Jo doing?"Camille ask

"Better but is still feeling upset." Carlos added

"I'll visit them today, is that okay?" Camille ask

"It will be good for Jo if you do. You know how to handle that thing girls have." Carlos mumbles

"Do you mean emotions?" Camille asks smiling.

"Yeah those things" Carlos says laughing. They all head to English and sit there while the teacher explains to them in private that if they to talk to someone the counselor was there. They all nodded and head back to their seats.

* * *

Regular story line: hospital

Esmeralda was still contemplating when to kill Kendall but with Frank popping up out of nowhere made her paranoid. Just when she least suspects it, Frank pops up.

"Still can't kill the boy?" Frank ask

"None of your business, I don't know what to do." Esmeralda says gloomily.

"I have an idea?" Frank smiles coldly

"What is it?" Esmeralda says withdrawn but when Frank whispers, her calm face turns into fear.

"That's horrible, that's not right." Esmeralda whispers

"So was that accident you were in." Frank says coldly but Esmeralda nods.

"Fine, I'm in." Esmeralda says and they part ways.

* * *

Regular story line: Kendall's room

Esmeralda walks in Kendall's room and looks at his machines. She creeps closer and taps his forehead then his soul leaves his body. His soul was frantic when sees her.

"What do you want?" Kendall says coldly.

"A deal" Esmeralda says coldly. No warmth was in her blue-green eyes.

"No, I don't want to deal with you anymore." Kendall retorts

"We changed the rules of fate and you'll live." Esmeralda says smiling

"Yeah sure" Kendall says angrily.

"I'm serious, in a minute a doctor will be here to remove your ventilator and you'll breath on your own. Go back in your body and you'll see." Esmeralda commands and Kendall does so.

In a minute, Dr. Harris comes in to see Kendall gagging and removes his ventilator. Kendall was breathing on his own and the doctor smiles. The doctor leans in and whispers.

"You're doing great Kendall. Just wake up soon, okay. You're friends and family misses you." Dr. Harris whispers and then leaves. Kendall's soul leaves his body and just looks at her in awe.

"Are you ready to listen?" Esmeralda asks again.

"Fine, what is it?" Kendall says

"Just come with me to see someone." Esmeralda says and soon they left.

* * *

Regular story line: Jo's room

Franks stands in front of Jo with a syringe full of morphine and injects it in her IV bag. Esmeralda comes in with Kendall and he stops to see Jo looking different. Esmeralda leaves them alone. Kendall notices that Jo is calm and looking around then grabs her purse but looks tired.

"She can't see us, so don't worry. Beautiful woman isn't she, Kendall." Frank says but Kendall steps back. He knows that voice and he was now scared of Jo's life.

He runs towards Jo and waves in front of her but nothing.

"She can't see you. I made sure of that, but she looks lovely in that shade of blue." Frank interjects and now Kendall was paranoid to see Jo with a blue tint on her lips and is breathing shallow. Kendall looks in her eye and her pupils were small.

"What did you do to her!?" Kendall yelled but Frank laughs

"Morphine overdose, very unpleasant but we rewrote fate and decided that you should life and not her. So you're welcome." Frank says smiling

"What? No, change it back. Let her live, please!" Kendall says as he fumbles with which IV has the morphine but you hear her heart monitor indicating her pulse was weak. Her eyes met Kendall's and she smiles one more time before she starts seizing.

"NO! Take me not her, please let her live! Fix this now!" Kendall demanded as he sees Jo seizing and no doctors were coming.

"I shut off her call button and emergency so the doctors won't hear. I have the antidote." Frank says as he walks over Jo's seizing body.

"Since you want us to take you instead then she lives correct?" Frank asks as he slowly places the syringe near the IV port.

"Yes, please just please." Kendall pleads as he holds Jo's hand.

"Alright, your words not mine." Frank says as he injects the antidote into her system. Soon Jo was breathing fine and looks calm. Kendall strokes her hair and whispers in her ear; Jo smiles wide.

Soon Kendall opens her purse and places that ring on her finger delicately then places the card in the crook of her arm. He kisses her lips but he felt weird. Kendall feels sick in his stomach, it was killing him immensely. He heads to the bathroom and heads for the toilet; he throws up like if there was no tomorrow. Frank walks up to him and painfully grabs Kendall's hair. Kendall looks sickly and Frank just laughs.

"You pick your health over a girl. Well aren't you a fool." Frank retorts

"She's different, I love her." Kendall says before he vomits again and again.

"Stupid boy" Frank says as he kicks Kendall one last time.

"Man that felt good, reminds me of our last encounter." Frank adds again as he kicks Kendall again.

"Open your eyes!" Frank demands but Kendall refuses. Frank punches Kendall twice and in that instant Kendall opens his eyes; his pupils were small.

"Feel tired, don't you. You want to sleep. Just close your eyes." Frank asks smiling

"I…. will…. not….give…in….for…..you." Kendall mutters slowly because he can't breathe. Kendall clutches his stomach due to the blinding pain he was having. Kendall is getting up to go to his body but it was too much work for him.

"Not gonna make it." Frank mocks as Kendall struggles to catch his breath. Kendall opens the door and rushes to his room but it doesn't end there. The minute he gets in his body; he is having a seizure. It was a double hit because of the coma and the unknown reason. No one enters Kendall's room and Esmeralda just lets out a sigh of relief. Soon all she hears is Kendall gasping for air then the sound of his machine flat lining. Esmeralda's body is soon gone and doctors rush in to revive Kendall but it was futile. The young teen is dead….

**It doesn't end here don't worry my fellow readers. Believe me Frank will get what he deserves. Enjoy the story!**


	24. Chapter 24: The Lost Souls

**I so sad that the story is ending soon! :'( I was getting into it, well Kendall is almost out of the woods and for those who wanted Frank out, well your wish is here. Enjoy my fellow readers and I love your reviews, I was so happy that I just wanted to do this chapter early. Enjoy my fellow reader! :D**

Regular story line: Kendall's hospital room

Dr. Harris looks at Kendall's dead body then to the nurses. His deep brown eyes were full of sadness and he turns to the nurse.

"Time of death 9:45 A.M, Can you call his mother?" Dr. Harris turns to a young nurse.

"Yeah, I just finished finding his records. Oddly enough they just reappeared on the screen." The nurse says as she walks away.

Dr. Harris hates the one thing in the medical ward and that was calling a family member that their loved one died in the hospital, worse of all it was a child. He turns of Kendall's machines and closes the door behind him.

* * *

Regular story line: Fate headquarters

A fifty year old man was walking down the halls to this office since he has a new arrival. He opens his door to see that his orb is filled with a gray soul. The old man handles all the souls and where they go, only if he was in charge of them. He peers into the orb and he sees Kendall's soul weeping and fragile from the recent trauma. The man soon summons Esmeralda and Frank to his office then closes the door.

"Sit down, both of you." The man commanded and they both complied.

"Look into this orb and what do you see?" The man commanded and they both peer inside. When Kendall's soul sees them the gray soul turns a bright red and thumps hard against the glass.

"I hate when they get like this." The man says as he taps into the orb and soon Kendall's soul is at ease.

"We have a problem." The man states

"What do you mean we killed the teen like you ordered, so what now?!" Esmeralda states but was clearly panicking.

"Yes, but it turns out that the boy sacrificed his life not once but twice for this girl. He shields her from the accident and took her 'place' when Frank gave her an overdose. Which is something we have to talk about, I came back from a meeting with the head leader and he says we made a grave mistake." The man state as he peers inside Kendall's dying soul.

"What do you mean?" Esmeralda ask

"They checked the girl's record and she marries someone." The man says

"And what's the big deal?" Frank ask

"She was supposed to marry him." The old man says as he points to Kendall's orb.

"Wait what?" Esmeralda says in disbelief.

"Before he died, he whispers into the girl's ear and he says 'together forever, my love' then places a Kruntiz promise ring on her ring finger. This boy is destined to be with her and we read the future wrong. He threw us a curve ball and now we're in dead trouble!" The man exclaimed as he points to Frank.

"Why did you poison that girl, you know that was never the intention. Is like that accident all over again, you idiot!" The man says and Frank soon turns white.

"What accident?" Esmeralda ask

"Your accident that took you and your husband's life away, Frank was a rookie at the time and he panicked then made you a member to try to fix his mess." The man confess

"You did this to me! You separated me and my family just because you couldn't get your act together! I'm going to…..Ugh!" Esmeralda says as throws a book at Fran but he dodges and almost hits Kendall's orb. The man was quick and catches it before it falls.

"Careful, the reason his here is because he's undecided yet. If this breaks his existence will be gone, and he will go to the lost souls" The man says as he gently places the orb on his desk.

"Lost souls?" Esmeralda ask

"Is a place full of darkness and sorrow, a place where no light penetrates, a place where hope is a legend, and a place where the forgotten are left. Is a place where all your worst realities are realized and death is always around the corner. You aren't numb, so pain is easily inflicted." The man states and looks Frank in the eyes.

"This is all your mess. Now you're going to where you belong, the Lost Souls." The man says as he points at Frank but he laughs at him.

"What's so funny?" The man ask

"Oh, nothing just this little trick I picked up. You simply just do this!" Frank says as he hurls a book at the man and when the man fell, Kendall's orb fell as well to the ground.

"No!" The man and Esmeralda say in unison as they witness Kendall's soul let out a loud wail as he is dragged into a dark abyss.

"You monster, this is the last straw!" The man says as he lets a bolt escape his fingerprints and soon Frank gets hit by the bolt. Some fills the room and Esmeralda looks into the old man's eyes.

"Can you get him out?" Esmeralda ask

"Only his true love can save him. Hopefully she is the one." The man says as he picks up the shards of the orb. Esmeralda looks at the orb and know just like that orb her dreams of seeing her family are shattered.

**Hopefully Jo can save Kendall from the Lost Souls. Now that Frank is totally out of the picture. Lastly, will Esmeralda see her family again. Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	25. Chapter 25: Hope this works

Regular story line: Palm Woods

Ms. Knight was doing some food shopping and is waiting in line to check out. Her phone is ringing and she sees in the caller ID that it was the hospital. Her heart stops hoping it was good news and she answers the phone.

"Hello" Ms. Knight says as she moves forward in the line. Her face soon turns grim and has a hard time saying these words.

"He's dead?" Ms. Knight whispers into the phone and soon her deep brown eyes were watery as she covers her mouth to muffle her wails. She hangs up the phone and runs into her car as fast as she can.

She opens her car door and gets inside then locks it. She just let out her bottled up emotions since the accident. She is sobbing in the car and now thinking how to tell Katie and the boys about it. She's picturing now Katie's sorrow eyes and her broken smile as she comforts her mother. She breathes in and out slowly and calls the Palm Woods school to get Logan, James, Carlos, and Katie out. After the call, she drives to the school and cleans her face at the school entrance.

"I'm sorry mama." Voices like Kendall's whispers in her ear but she cries harder. She breathes in and out then walks into the school.

Regular story line: Reading class

The boys sit and take notes as the teacher drone on and on about Medieval time but were saved from the speaker.

"Do you have Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond in your class?" The P.A announcer ask

"Yes I do." The teacher replies

"They're going home." The P.A announcer says then hangs up. The boys pack their bags and head into the office.

"Why do you think we're going home early?" Carlos ask

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling." James says as they walk into the office to see Ms. Knight with a red nose and eyes and Katie in the office sitting on the chair.

"Ms. Knight, is everything okay?" Logan ask

"Let's head to the car." Ms. Knight says and they all walk in silence. They enter the car in silence and Ms. Knight locks the door then starts driving to the hospital.

"Are you okay, mom?" Katie asks concern about her mother's well being.

"No, no baby I'm not." Ms. Knight confesses as she is closer to the hospital.

"What's wrong?" Katie asks again but Ms. Knight was getting teary eyed.

"You know Kendall loves you right, guys?" Ms. Knight says and everyone nods but they have a sick feeling where this is going.

"You know how hurt he is from the accident?" Ms. Knight mutters to help keep her tears from falling down.

"Mama, no please tell me he didn't?" Katie mutters and tears stream down her tiny face. Ms. Knight enters the parking lot and breathes in and out again.

"I'm so sorry, baby. He's in a better place now." Ms. Knight confesses and Katie wails in the car. The guys are now crying harder than before. Katie unlocks the car and runs inside the hospital.

"Katie, come back!" Ms. Knight shouts and they all exit the car to catch up to her. They enter the hospital and see Katie dashing through the hallways and passing through each hospital door.

She reaches Kendall's room and opens it's furiously. She barges in and sees Kendall's dead body. She rushes to Kendall's bed and holds on to him.

"Kendall, come on wake up, I know you're just sleeping and you'll wake up, now!" Katie exclaimed and nothing happens.

"Okay, now you'll wake up, please Big Brother, I need you here with me, your friends, and Jo. Come on Kendall, this is serious, wake up!" Katie cried and James hugs her from behind and pulls her apart from Kendall.

"No, let me go James, let me go!" Katie yells as she elbows James but he hold her like Kendall would when she's upset. Soon, Katie just relaxed and hugs James tight.

"James, wake him up! He listens to you, please!" Katie exclaims and James cries.

"I can't wake him. He's sleeping in a better bed and he's safe." James replies and holds Katie tighter.

"James, bring him back to us, please?" Katie pleads but James shakes his head.

"Is okay Katie, everything will be okay." James mutters to Katie. James looks at Kendall's dead body and feels like his world is crashing down; it only took one second to realize the big question: What now?

* * *

Jo P.O.V

I woke up from a great nap but I see a ring on my finger and a card on my bed. I open the card and it explains everything including the ring. Kendall gave me a promise ring; he wants to be with me forever.

"Why do you doubt this?" Esmeralda says while walking over to me

"I'm speechless, I mean this is serious." I say speechless but her face turns to fear.

"What are you going to do about it?" Esmeralda questions me harder.

"I'm happy but this is a lot to absorb. I can't even talk to him because he's in a coma." I say withdrawn

"Ignorance is bliss; you don't even have an inking what just happened." Esmeralda just gives a nervous laugh

"What do you mean?" I ask but she just laughs harder

"He's dead, dreary." Esmeralda mutters but I turn pale.

"I… never opened my purse. You lied to me?!" I screamed but she waves her finger at me.

"He took your place when an associate of mine tricked him, so Kendall would die; that boy, such a brave and loyal man." Esmeralda says smiling

"No, he can't be. Oh no, Kendall, no he can't be." I say almost crying. Kendall and dead don't belong in the same sentence.

"He can be saved. This may be a cliché but only his true love and save him. So, Kendall thinks you're his true love, is he yours?" Esmeralda ask

"I love him so much and he is my dream, my life, and my other half." I reply and she nods.

"So let's begin." Esmeralda says as she grabs a wheelchair and helps me get on the chair. I wheel myself to Kendall's room and I hope this can work.


	26. Chapter 26: True love

**I got on and off emotions when writing my last chapter. Please enjoy it and thanks for the amazing reviews, I truly appreciate it. Sorry if the chapter is long but I truly think it's worth it. Side note: In the next Kendall P.O.V listen to Bring me to Life because that was my inspiration for this chapter. Enjoy my fellow readers! :D **

Kendall P.O.V

I open my eyes to see that I was in my room; this was all a dream! Yeah this was all a dream and the guys never fought. I get up from the floor and open my door slowly. I saw my mom on the couch holding on to a picture frame, but she's crying.

"Mom, are you okay?" I ask but she didn't answer. The door opens and I see the guys enter.

"How are you Ms. Knight?" Logan ask

"I had better days but I now they're in a better place." Ms Knight says gloomily

I stand there dumbfounded on what I'm hearing. I need answers now but James soon answers my question.

"At least Kendall is watching Katie up there." James whispers to Carlos and he nods. I was now freaking out; I'm dead and now so Katie is dead. This is fake all of it but it all changed when I saw my picture next to Katie surrounded by two vases full of lilies and a stone that says 'we miss you.' I was losing it until it all turn black and I saw struck behind my head.

* * *

Regular story line: Hospital room

Jo opens the door and enters the room to be welcome by dead silence. She didn't want to believe Esmeralda but it was true; he was dead. She wheels herself closer to see him but she felt all choke up. The boys look at her with teary eyes and red noses but they can't fake smile anymore.

"She was right?" Jo whispers to herself while holding back her tears. She wheels herself closer to Kendall and she touches his cold limp hand and just cries her heart out.

"No, not again, Kendall. Come back to us please." Jo whispers to Kendall. She's waiting for him to squeeze her hand but nothing.

"We'll give you some privacy Jo." Ms. Knight says as she takes everyone out of the room.

* * *

Kendall P.O.V

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?__  
__Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb__  
__Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold__  
__Until you find it there and lead it back home._

"Get up you piece of garbage." A voice says as it lifts Kendall up from the ground painfully.

"Who are you?" I ask

"Your worst nightmare, buddy and now let's have some fun." The voice said as it punches Kendall in the eye.

"What is going on?" I ask as the voice was later revealed to be Frank.

"Well thanks to your little promise ring and you placed it on her ring finger; the boss soon later realized that I messed up by almost killing your woman so you can take her 'place', so now I'm here in this forsaken place." Frank explained as he lifts me higher from the ground.

"Then why am I here?" I ask but he punches my stomach.

"Cause I wasn't going here alone." Frank says as he smiles wickedly.

"You coward!" I yell then spit in his face. Frank then drops me on the floor then laughs.

"You think you're so smart. You think you found the love of your pathetic life but truth is: you don't have one." Frank says

"She was my dream. She made me who I am, and holding her in my arms was more natural to me than my heartbeat. I think about her all the time. Even now, when I'm sitting here, I think about her. There could never have been another." I say as I slowly got up and punch him in the nose.

_Wake me up__  
__(Wake me up inside) __  
__I can't wake up__  
__(Wake me up inside)__  
__Save me__  
__(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

"I will always love you, Kendall. You are my life and my light. I need you here with us, baby. I feel safe when I'm with you and when I'm in your arms then hear your heart beat, I smile because is in sync with mine." A soft angelic voice fills the dark world. I feel like a warm feeling in my heart.

"You think you she loves you? You think she'll do what you did for her?" Frank questions as he jabs me at my ribs.

"I'm not a smart man but I know what love is. What I have with her is not just love but is one of the purest things I have witness in my life and I'm not going to let you or any other force out there stopping me from protecting her or my family from harm." I shout at him and kick him in the shin.

_Wake me up__  
__(Bid my blood to run)__  
__I can't wake up__  
__(Before I come undone)__  
__Save me__  
__(Save me from the nothing I've become)__  
_

"Jo, I'm going to be with you always! Keep talking to me, don't stop!" I shouted but Frank tackles me to the floor and covers my mouth.

"You shut your little pop star mouth. This is going to ruin everything." Frank whispers but I bit on his hand hard. He recoils back and I leap and run.

"You Kendall, I know this is crazy but I planned this future for us. You know maybe when we're 24, we move into a cozy apartment and on Christmas I'll decorate house and we decorate a tree. Maybe I can buy mistletoe and place in on a hockey stick like I did last Christmas. I never been so happy and I just want to say that I love you for that." Jo says and soon the dark skies slowly become brighter than that warm feeling in my chest radiates to my stomach. I smile.

"Why are you smiling, twinkle toes?" Frank says as he jabs my mouth but I dodge him in time.

"I have that warm feeling in my stomach and it's the same one that I experience when I first looked into her eyes." I say smiling.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

_Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

"Jo, keep talking to me, honey! Keep talking and keep saying those beautiful words, baby!" I shouted

"I need you like I need air. I love you more than life and I just what you to know, so you can have it in your heart and soul: I will always love you and no matter what happens to me but if I die I won't be scared because I now that you'll be there to hold my hand and hold me in your arms like you always do when am scared." Jo says and that warm feeling is radiating all over my body and it feels amazing but it leaves.

_Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

I feel like a train hit me and I'm in so much pain now. It's unbearable and Frank just laughs at my misery. He creeps closer and places his foot on my head.

"Ah, that is the feeling of your body trying to accept your body but I guess is having some difficulty. I guess your little princess is thinking of someone else. Is she your true love, Kendall?" Frank whispers as he presses harder on my skull. I feel officially dead without Jo and I love her. She's my life and my other half.

"You're wrong about her; she is my life and soul. You're just envious that you don't have anyone who actually loves you. You are just a man who has no spine and no heart." I say as he presses harder and I hear a tiny crack.

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_

"Come back to us Kendall. I love you always. My sliver knight, my sweet prince, and my world I hope you sleep in peace. Just know that when I sleep, I will dream of you." Jo says and I feel a weird sensation all over my body.

_Wake me up__  
__(Wake me up inside)__  
__I can't wake up__  
__(Wake me up inside)__  
__Save me__  
__(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

The once black skies become clear blue and a heavenly light is upon my bloody face. When she says my name, I love it when she does. Frank steps off me and he just looks at me.

"I can't believe my eyes. You have the rarest love I have seen. Many people who enter hear their loved one voices don't enter here and if it does then it's the rarest love ever. Once in a lifetime this happens." Frank says as he disappears. I stand here like a lost child.

_Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)_

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_

* * *

Regular story line: hospital room

Jo is slowly getting up from the chair and she feels a strong hold on her hand then looks to see it was Kendall's hand. Jo looks at awe and soon his eyes flutter then he opens them wide and smiles.

"Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while." Kendall says as he smiles at me.

"Kendall!" I screamed and soon everyone came back into the room. They we're all so happy to see Kendall is alive.

"Kendall, you made it! I missed you so much!" Katie shouts and hugs him tight.

"Easy there, baby sister. I missed you too!" Kendall exclaims. The boys were hugging and each other tight.

Esmeralda watches them from the window and feels so much pain and emptiness in her heart but she feels someone holding her hand then someone grabbing her leg. For once she jumps for the random touch but a voice calms her nerves.

"Ready to go home, honey" Her husband says as he hold her hand tighter.

"Yeah mommy, let's go now!" Heather exclaims and soon bright white light envelopes the family and soon they were gone.

Five years later: Christmas

Jo is sleeping soundly in a cozy two-story house with her husband holding her waist but was awaken by an energetic four-year boy.

"Mommy wake up already it's Christmas and Santa left the presents under the tree! Daddy wake up Grandma is here!" Their four-year old son exclaims.

"We're up, Jayden. We'll be up in a minute. Just go brush your teeth, sweetie." Jo's husband says as he gets up. Soon Jo wakes up afterwards and Jayden went to brush his teeth.

"The guys are coming soon, I'm so psych!" Jo's husband says as he smiles wide.

"You know something Jayden looks like you, Kendall." Jo says as she kisses Kendall on the lips.

"He has your personality and of course my good looks." Kendall says as Jo punches him on the shoulder.

"You're so modest." Jo retorts playfully

"Jayden, what's up little man?" James voice resonates through the hallway

"Let's get up my lady." Kendall says as he gets up from bed.

"I got a surprise for you." Jo says as she goes into the closet and extracts a brand new hockey stick with mistletoes on top.

"Merry Christmas, baby" Jo whispers and Kendall kisses her tenderly

"Ewww, that's nasty." Jayden says in disgust while holding Carlos hand

"Tell them what I told you." Carlos says smiling

"Oh, get a room." Jayden says laughing and runs off to play with his cousins. Carlos then chases Jayden and his kids around the house.

"Let's go my lovely wife." Kendall says as he holds her hand

"You led the way my handsome husband." Jo says as they walk hand in hand down the stairs.

**The End **

**Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it. Westlay to Buttercup the Princess Bride**

**"I'm not a smart man... but I know what love is." Forrest Grump**

**Song: Bring me to life- Evanescence **


End file.
